


Secrets

by SaultNPeppah



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: After the events of Batman #39 and #40, Diana is having trouble ignoring the arising feelings for a certain Gothamite. The only problem? She is committed to someone else and he is engaged to be married. What will happen between the two of them, and how will their significant others react when they learn what had happened during that thirty-seven years alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay all. This is set after Batman #39 and #40, where we got that infamous scene between Bruce and Diana that made all our wonderbat hearts break. Anyway, I'm not a comic connoisseur, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Fair warning, there is some mention of Wondertrev and Batcat…..but it won't last long, I promise!
> 
> Also, this story is dedicated to MissAmelie. Thank you for being my first and most faithful reader. Without you this story would not have been done. Love you!
> 
> I do not own Justice League or its characters.

Secrets can haunt you, and enough secrets can make one feel as if the weight of the world is on their shoulders. I should know; I have enough secrets that make me feel like I am Atlas himself, carrying the burden of mankind on my strong shoulders, but even I know I am not strong enough to continue this facade for long.

"I still don't understand why we have to go."

I turn from the mirror I have been staring into for the last twenty minutes, the brush in my hand forgotten as my thoughts have consumed my mind. I look up to see Steve standing in the doorway to the bedroom where I have been standing, covered in nothing but a towel, for the better part of an hour. He is dressed in a tux, and although he is looking away, I can tell he has an obvious look of discomfort plastered on his face. He looks handsome, with his blonde hair swept back neatly, his face cleanly shaven. He turns to look at me, his blue eyes searching mine, as he offers me a smile. I watch as his eyes graze down my body, before they make their way back up to my face, letting out a small sigh when his eyes reach mine yet again. I love this man, but I can't help but feel like something is missing, something I haven't been able to sense since mine and Bruce's return from Gehenna.

"Bruce extended an invitation," I say, my hand gently running through my damp hair as I watch Steve fumble with the bow tie draped around his neck. "We shouldn't be rude."

Steve glances back up at me, his eyebrows furrowing at the mention of my friend and teammate. "He invited you. I don't understand why I have to go," he complains, abandoning all attempts at the bow tie, letting it fall once again.

"Steve," I say, walking towards the man I have loved for what seems like forever. "Bruce was nice enough to extend an invitation to the both of us," I say placing one hand on his chest, while the other gently grasps the tie hanging around his neck. "Besides, you wouldn't want some wealthy Gotham elite to woo me, would you?" I let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten his mood, but he doesn't laugh. I can see it in his face, and as much as I want to deny the unspoken accusation, I cannot. There has already been a wealthy Gotham elite who has wooed me, but I know there is nothing I can do about it. We are both committed to others, me with Steve, and he with Selina, but I cannot deny the feelings I have for the man I have spent over thirty years alone with.

During our time away, the thirty-seven years we spent together in isolation, there were feelings that had developed, or rather resurfaced, for the man who saved my life countless times. I tried to ignore them, knowing he was engaged to be married and I was happy with Steve, but after years of fighting side by side, and nearly kissing by the fire that fateful night, I knew any unresolved feelings for Bruce would be back. And they were, in full force.

At first I was scared, worried that Steve would sense my feelings and leave me, afraid that I had betrayed him during my time away, and although I wish something had happened between Bruce and I, I knew we couldn't hurt the two we loved. So I tried to move on, pushing my feelings for Bruce aside, as I tried to continue with my life with Steve. And it would have worked, if not for that invitation that had come in the mail a week ago.

When Steve had come into the apartment holding the embroidered invitation, his face was confused, wondering why Bruce Wayne would be sending either of us mail. Unable to help myself, I had snatched the paper from his hand, ripping open the envelope to read the invitation to the gala he was hosting. Like Steve, I was confused why he had invited Steve and I, but after not seeing or hearing from him in weeks, mostly due to me trying to keep my distance to clear my head, I was more than ready to talk to him. I wanted to know how things in his life were going. I wanted to know if he was still happy with Selina, or if he was struggling like I had been.

I feel Steve wrap his arms around my waist, still covered in only a towel, bringing me out of my thoughts once more, and I let out a small sigh. I drop my head and close my eyes, angry at myself for the way I have been thinking. Steve has been a wonderful man, is a wonderful man, and I am lucky to be with him. He is caring and he understands that my time needs to be split between him and being Wonder Woman. So why do I feel this way, especially since the man I now have feelings for doesn't seem to reciprocate those.

"I was joking," I say, pulling my face up to give him a smile. "We'll make an appearance, and then we can leave early." I fix his bow tie, before placing my hand on his face, gently stroking it. "Thank you for coming with me."

He nods and runs his hand through my hair, bending down to place a kiss on my lips. I don't respond and he pulls away quickly, searching my eyes for an answer; An answer I am unable to give at the moment. "I'll let you get dressed," he says, releasing my waist, before he walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a small sigh.

I let out another sigh, dropping my head once again, as my hand finds the edge of the towel, pulling it off as I walk towards the dress hanging near the end of the room. I quickly pull on the pair of underwear that has been laying on the bed before I unzip the dress and slide it off the hanger, before pulling it onto my otherwise bare body. I pull my hair loose from the straps of the dress, letting it cascade over my shoulders and down my back, before I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror. I move my hair, which has begun to dry, resulting in my usual wavy locks, to the side, allowing me to spot the small scar on my shoulder. I had received it during a fight somewhere around year ten, when I had unknowingly turned my back to a beast, allowing it to sink its teeth into the flesh of my shoulder. I had sank to my knees there, writhing in pain, my hand firmly gripping the bleeding wound, as Bruce took care of the beast, grabbing my sword to behead it, before he had offered me a hand, helping me to my feet. That night we had sat in silence, our faces illuminated only by the small fire Bruce had produced, as he cleaned my wound, reprimanding me for turning my back during a fight. It went against all my training as an Amazon, he had said, and he was right. I was taught from birth to never turn my back in a fight, but when I had heard Bruce's grunts of pain, I had unconsciously turned to him, oblivious to the remaining hordes that were still coming, intent on destroying me and Bruce.

I shake my head clear of my thoughts, trying to rid myself of the feelings that overwhelm my conscience as the memories flood my brain again, plaguing me with another bout of guilt. "Diana," I hear Steve call from the other room, forcing me to turn towards the door, waiting for him to open it and burst into the room. He doesn't, and I am forced to raise an eyebrow, suspicious as to why he has decided to remain on the other side of the closed door. "Are you nearly ready?"

I quickly walk to the edge of the bed and take a seat, grabbing the heels that lay on the floor, before slipping them onto my feet and standing. Without a word I open the door and step out of the room, watching as Steve's eyes widen when he sees me dressed. "Sorry," I say, giving him a sheepish smile as I come to stop in front of him. "I didn't realize I would take so long to get dressed."

Steve wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close, placing a kiss on my temple with a smile. "You look beautiful," he says, leaning back to take in my dress.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile. I knew the blue dress would be a hit, with the way it hugs every curve of my body, the assets blessed upon me by Aphrodite on display. The neckline of the dress dips low, and the straps hang just below my shoulders, letting Steve eye my neck, his lips curving another smile as he places a soft kiss where my neck meets my shoulder. "We really should get going," I say, letting him place another kiss on my neck, his hands slowing running up my arms, before he lets out a sigh.

He turns to the side, allowing me to step out in front of him and open the front door, before he steps behind me. We walk out of the room, letting the door gently close behind us, as we make our way down the hall and into the elevator, neither knowing what to say. I know he doesn't want to be in Gotham. He doesn't want to be in the same city of the only man who could make me forget that I am with Steve. I know he is apprehensive about Bruce and I being in the same room, neither of us having spent anytime together after coming home. I know he knows how much I miss Bruce, my friend, my colleague, and although I've tried my hardest, and I owe it to Steve and our relationship to continue loving him, he knows I am in love with Bruce.

* * *

"Wonder Woman!" I turn to the man who has mentioned my name, the ice in the drink I am holding clinking loudly against the glass as I turn, a smile plastered on my face as I greet him. "What an honor to have you here," he says, placing his hand on my arm. "How did you hear of our foundation?"

I glance over my shoulder at the banner hanging from the ceiling. " _Women and Children's Center of Gotham_ ," it reads, and I smile knowing the cause is one that I hold near and dear to my heart. "I was invited by a friend," I reply, finishing the contents of my glass before I place it on the bar behind me, my eyes searching the room for Steve. I find him at the end of the room, talking enthusiastically with a handful of people, each nursing a flute of champagne in their hands. "Whatever I can do to help, please let me know," I say, watching as the man, who I have learned earlier in the night is Salvatore Ramone, smiles and nods.

"Of course Miss," he says, reaching into his tuxedo pocket and pulling out a small business card. He hands it to me and I grab it, reading the font in the front before I give him a small nod. "Please, feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. I'd love your input." With that he walks away, leaving me alone for the first time since Steve and I have walked through the door that evening.

I quickly stare back up at Steve, watching as he laughs, the wrinkles near his eyes on display as he dips his head, trying to compose himself. He turns his head towards me and looks up, his eyes meeting mine, and I give him a small nod, letting him know we have exceeded our required appearance time and can now go back home. I haven't seen Bruce all night, but after knowing the man for years, I should know it is futile to expect him to show up to these events for more than a few minutes, barely allowing himself to be photographed to keep up appearances.

Steve responds with a nod of his own and finishes the champagne in his glass, placing it on the tray of a nearby waiter, before he extends a hand to the people around him. I am about to make my way to Steve when I feel a hand on my arm, forcing me to whip my head to the side. A small smile forms on my face as I see the man standing next to me, his dark hair neatly slicked back, his piercing blue eyes staring at my face.

"Diana," he says softly, watching my face for a reaction as he brings a glass full of what I can only assume is water to his lips. He quickly takes a sip of the liquid before he places the glass on the bar. "It's nice to see you."

I continue to stare at him, watching as his eyebrows remain furrowed, his narrow eyes taking in his surroundings as he mentally calculates each possibility of how this impending conversation can go. "Likewise," I respond, tucking Ramone's business card into my dress for safekeeping. "It's nice to see you too Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Justice League or its characters. Or #39 or #40 would have never happened that way #bitter

Bruce continues to stare at me, his hard eyes searching my face for an answer to his unspoken question. His lips, which are pressed firmly into a straight line, shift into a smirk when he notices how uncomfortable I have become with our silence. "Thank you for the invitation," I say, folding my arms across my chest as I continue to watch the man in front of me.

He nods and grabs his glass from the top of the bar, quickly taking another sip before he says, "Thank you for coming." He places the glass back onto the bar and takes a step towards me, closing the already small gap between us. "Care for a dance?" he asks, extending his hand towards me.

I stare at him before my eyes unconsciously glance over his shoulder, taking in the faces of those who have noticed the two of us talking. I know I should tell him no, that Steve is on his way so we can go home, but I can't seem to get the words out. My heart and my head are at war and my lips want no part of it, until my heart finally wins the internal battle as my head nods slowly. "One dance," I say, placing my hand in his. He nods as he wraps his hand around mine and leads me to the dance floor, before he turns to me, placing his hand on my waist as he pulls me close.

We dance slowly, swaying gently to the music that has been filling the hall for hours. As we dance in silence, listening to the words being sung from the front of the hall, my eyes watch Steve over Bruce's shoulder, taking in his posture. He glares at Bruce, his eyes sad as he watches me dance with the man, his hand incredibly close to my rear. He brings his mouth close to my ear, causing me to unconsciously shiver when his breath hits my neck. "You've been avoiding me," he whispers, keeping my body close, not breaking the dance we have been locked in for nearly five minutes. This is a conversation I did not want to have with him, especially with Steve here, and he knows this, or he would not be trying so hard to keep me next to him.

I shake my head and flash him a smile, but I can see he knows it is fake. "I've been busy, as I'm sure you have been as well." He looks me in the eye and I wonder if he can see the hurt that hides behind them.

He clears his throat as we continue to dance. "I have been," he confesses, pulling me closer as he takes a deep breath, unable to help himself as he buries his nose into my hair. I pretend not to notice but I cannot stop my heart from racing. "Gotham has kept me busy. So has Selina, and with the wedding coming up, my time has been spread thin."

I try to ignore what he has said, the thought of Selina, his fiancee, causing a painful lump in my throat. He notices my hesitation and pulls away, staring into my eyes as we continue to move. "And Selina," I finally say, clearing my throat quietly, "Is she well?"

Bruce nods, his eyes never leaving mine. He can tell I am struggling with this conversation, but he indulges me, answering my question with another of his own. "How's Steve?"

There's a small hint of accusation in his voice and I can't help but wonder if it is jealousy I detect. "He is doing well," I say, nodding over his shoulder at the man who is watching us intently.

"That's good," Bruce says, more of as a formality than to be sincere, not once bothering to turn to look at Steve. "So are you going to tell me why you have been avoiding me?" he asks, flashing me a grin, hoping it will make me forget my hesitation and confess everything I have been holding back.

I can't take it any longer. Dancing here with Bruce is only reminding me of what I cannot have, and it only makes me feel guilty about what I do have. "I'm sorry Bruce," I say as I stop my swaying. I quickly pull out of Bruce's grasp, forcing him to drop his hand from my waist, and walk away from the dance floor and out of the room to the empty balcony. I can hear his footsteps behind me, trying to catch up to my large strides, and I almost feel bad for having left him, but I cannot talk about this with him. Not tonight.

"Diana," he calls after me, following me out into the balcony. I stop when I reach the end, letting my hand hand gently rest on the granite railing, taking a deep breath as I ty to clear my head of the confusing implications Bruce's dance has caused to flood my brain. "Diana," he calls again, stopping behind me. "We need to talk."

I shake my head, not bothering to turn to face him, before I speak. "No, we don't," I reply as I let my fingertips gently dance along the granite, trying to avoid feeling the burning gaze he is bearing into my back. "There is nothing to talk about Bruce," I say, trying my hardest not to slump my shoulders in disappointment. I know I have failed when Bruce steps closer to me and places his hand gently on my hip, once again crossing a boundary neither of us have formally drawn, but know we should.

"Please," he says, the desperation in his voice forcing me to turn and face him. My eyes fall to his face and I can see the dark circles under his dull eyes; Gotham has required much of Bruce lately, and it is starting to show on his face. "What happened between us while we were there. I have to know, would you have regretted it if we had given in?"

My eyes widen at his question, confused as to where this is coming from. I had assumed Bruce was going to talk about how we should be careful to avoid falling for temptation like we nearly did back then. But those were different circumstances. Back there it was only Bruce and I, alone with each other and our thoughts; There was no Steve or Selina to come home to every day. Our only comfort could be found in each other. "Would you have?" I ask, gently placing a hand on his chest.. His eyes avoid mine and I have my answer. "We were alone for years Bruce," I say, trying to remind him that we did nothing wrong. "Nearly forty years, and we turned to each other for comfort. But did nothing." I find myself fixing his bow tie, watching as he smirks when my hand rests gently on his face.

"Did you ever tell him," he asks, "About any of it?"

I shake my head. I should have told Steve of everything when we had returned. I should have told him about the constant battles we had found ourselves in. I should have told him how I had missed him every night when I slept on the cold floor alone. I should have told him I had nearly given into a temptation I swore I never would, nearly ruining everything I had with him. But I didn't. "No," I whisper, giving Bruce the faintest smile. "Did you tell your Selina anything that happened within those thirty-seven years?"

Bruce shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "Not everything," he confesses, before looking me in the eye.

"Bruce," I begin, warning him as his lips curl into another smirk and his hand grips my waist tighter, his friendly persona on full display. We are in plain view of nearly everyone, and some of the nosiest people in Gotham have noticed we have left the room to be outside. "We're back now. You're getting married, and I am in love with Steve." His smirk falters and I raise an eyebrow. Could Bruce be jealous, or is it simply wishful thinking on my end.

He opens his mouth to speak but we are interrupted when we hear someone clear their throat. Bruce turns and his hand quickly falls from my hip, falling gently to his side. I lift my hand from Bruce's face and throw a smile on my face for the woman who has made her presence known. "Selina," I say, acknowledging Bruce's fiancee, who has resorted to glaring at me and Bruce, convinced she has caught us in a compromising position. "I hope you are doing well." She says nothing. She only turns her glare to Bruce, stepping towards him in silence. I continue to force a smile, my arms crossing over my chest as I watch her stalk over to Bruce and loop her arm in his, staking her claim. I know she isn't going to speak to me; She didn't utter a word to me when Bruce and I returned and I only assume she thinks the worst of me. "Thank you for inviting me Bruce," I say, taking a step away from the couple, "Good luck on your pending nuptials."

I walk away from the two, my heart sinking when I hear Selina finally speak, only her words are directed toward Bruce. "We will talk at home," she says, and I know she is glaring at the back of my head, convinced I have coerced Bruce into the ultimate betrayal.

I walk back into the room and spot Steve standing near the exit, his eyes looking at me hard. I know he has seen me walk out of the room with Bruce, but I also know he is afraid to ask me why the two of us needed privacy. It's as if he has already made up his mind on what I have done. I walk towards Steve, stopping when I am standing in front of him. Without a word he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close, claiming my lips with his. It isn't long before I have my arms wrapped around his neck, a smile on my face when he pulls away. "Let's go home," he whispers and I nod. He places his hand on my back and leads me out of the room, but not before I glance over my shoulder to find Bruce staring at the two of us, his eyes focused and his face completely free of any sign of a smirk.

* * *

Steve lays besides me, his breathing deep and even as he sleeps peacefully. I turn in the bed, placing a hand on his bare chest as I watch his face as he dreams. The trip back from Gotham was a long and silent one, but we are happy to finally be home. I only wish the trip hadn't brought up more questions than answers.

Steve quietly whispers my name, entertaining me in his dreams, and I give him a small smile. I roll back onto my back, pulling the covers over my bare body, before I let out a sigh, letting my mind replay the previous night's events. There was something in the way Bruce had carried himself that had confused me. Normally so assured of himself, Bruce seemed unsure, just as confused as I was. Was he struggling with uncertain feelings like I was? Or was he finding a way to gently let me down, tell me he could no longer see me outside of the League. I can only suspect it's the latter, especially after Selina's words to him on the balcony.

I let out a sigh and whisper a quick prayer to the gods, asking them for advice on what I should do. I know I should not be, but I am in love with the wrong man, and he is not the one who currently sleeps near my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents, I present the next chapter!   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or its characters.

_The sky is bleak, grey with streaks of red, symbolizing the warfare I have been constantly finding myself in, both physically and mentally. I don't know how long I have been here, nor do I know how much longer it'll be until I can go home, but I do know one thing: my survival depends on the man who is currently fighting besides me._

" _Could. Use. Help." Bruce grunts out, a wave of pain hitting him with each word._

_I turn to face him, my arm wrapping around the beast I have been fighting, crushing its neck before I plunge my sword into its head, letting it go through its head cleanly before I drop the dead creature. One down, countless more to go._

_I rush over to Bruce, who has found himself wrapped in the claws of another beast, its jaws nearly clenching around his throat. I raise my sword and quickly slice through the creature, letting Bruce fall to the floor with a small thud, a smile gracing my lips when he lets out another groan. His pain lets me know he is at least alive; We can deal with any injuries after we defeat this army._

_I watch as Bruce turns on the ground, his arm instinctively coming to wrap around his waist, trying to nurse the ribs we both know must be broken. He gently turns to kneel on the ground, letting out another groan as another wave of pain hits him, and I finally take pity on him. I know Bruce has done many battles, has endured many injuries, but he is still just a mortal man. His bones break easily, and although I know he won't admit it, it takes a toll on his psyche to have such a battered body._

" _Bruce," I say softly, walking to his side as he places a foot on the ground, the other knee still firmly planted on the ground. He takes a small breath, wincing with the pain it causes in his ribs, as he looks up to see me. I offer him a hand and he grabs it, allowing me to pull him up to his feet, letting my grip steady his body before he glares at me._

" _Took you long enough," he mutters under his breath, and I smirk, knowing he means no harm. He is exhausted and moody, same as I, and we both want to go home, but until the Gentle Man returns for us, we are stuck here, fighting this ongoing battle for the sake of the world._

" _I've been busy," I respond just as coldly, taking a moment to glance over my shoulder at the field littered with dead creatures, the blood of the beasts staining the ground as well as the blade of the sword in my hand. I turn my gaze away from the sword I carry, knowing it is useless to clean the blood off the blade; It'll be dirty again by sunrise._

_Bruce takes a step towards the cave we have been seeking shelter in for the past few weeks, letting its walls grant us a few precious moments of solitude in between the raging battles we find ourselves in daily. We know we must continue to fight, but each year, each week, each day, is beginning to get harder. "They're getting stronger," Bruce says, taking another step towards our makeshift home, stopping only to reach for the axe he has been wielding for years, which has been resting on the ground, covered in the blood and stench of our enemies._

_I watch Bruce as he takes another step towards the cave. He walks with a small limp and his shoulders are slumped; He is exhausted and needs rest. His hand carries the axe warily, as if it weighs tons, and I don't know how much longer he can fight. "Or we're getting weaker," I finally say, watching as he stops when my words reach his ears. "How long has it been?" I ask, watching as he turns to face me, his eyes stern and hard._

_He shrugs. "Thirty-five years?" he says, uncertain himself, "Maybe more." He pulls off his cowl and stares at me, letting me know the concept of time has been lost to both of us._

_I nod, acknowledging his answer, and let out a sigh. It has been over three decades since Bruce and I took over for the Gentle Man, over thirty years since we have been home and seen our loved ones. It has been nearly thirty-five years since I have last seen Steve; Thirty-five years since I have last known the comfort of another. I know Bruce has been struggling with the same thoughts as I, after all, he has a bigger family to return to. He has sons that love and miss him, animals he misses. He has Selina, the woman he is set to marry, that is, if we can ever make it out of this place._

_I let out another sigh, letting exhaustion take its toll on my body as I allow my shoulders to slump. My muscles are tired and I am hungry, and I only know we have but a few hours until the next army approaches. "May the gods watch over us," I say, watching as Bruce scrunches his nose, the irritation on his face evident. He doesn't need to say anything to let me know he disagrees with my beliefs. I open my mouth to speak, however I stop when Bruce lets out another painful groan._

_Behind him stands a beast who has fought through its own pain, using the last of its life to thrust a sharp claw into Bruce's back, pushing through until it protrudes through his chest. Without hesitation my hand grips my sword tighter and I jump to his side, slicing the beast's hand clean off before plunging my weapon into its heart, this time twisting the organ out of its body, ensuring it stays dead. I hear Bruce let out another groan, this one softer as he tries to take in a shaky breath, and I am at his side in a moment. "Diana," he whispers, reaching for my hand. I graciously give it to him, letting him squeeze it as each breath brings more pain, before I wrap my free arm around his body._

" _Bruce," I whisper, letting him know that I am at his side. I watch as his face begins to turn pale; His body is losing blood, and fast. I am at a loss for words as the man who has been fighting at my side for years is now bleeding to death in my arms. "Bruce," I say again, this time louder, begging him not to let go. He can't die. He needs to live, for his sons. For Selina. For me._

_He lets out a cough and when I see the blood even I know it is too late. He is dying, and there is nothing I can do to save him._

I open my eyes and jolt up in bed, letting Bruce's name fall from my lips before letting out a gasp. The sudden darkness confuses me at first, but after a moment, I realize I am no longer in that dreadful place, but rather in my own bed, safe at home. This has all been a terrible dream, an illusion meant to unhinge my already uneasy mind. I take a few deep breaths, allowing my heart to stop its racing pace, before the bedroom door opens, causing the light from the other room to flood the darkness I am in.

"Diana?" he asks softly, stepping into the room. He notices my brow, slick with sweat, and closes the door behind him, turning on the light before he makes his way to the bed. "Everything is alright," he says, slipping into the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me close to him.

I take another deep breath, breathing in the familiarity of Steve, basking in the comfort it brings me. It makes me feel guilty once again, as I am reminded that I am in love with two men. "I'm sorry," I say, pulling away from Steve, not wanting him to see me in my current state. I know I must look weak, and as an Amazon, it does not bode well with my pride.

Steve gently rubs my back and offers me a smile. "It's okay," he says, one of his hands coming to rest on my face, forcing it up until my gaze meets his. "It was just a nightmare."

I look into Steve's eyes and let out a quiet sigh. It may have been a nightmare, but for thirty-seven years, it was my life, and that is not something I can easily forget.

* * *

When I wake a few hours later, I am saddened to see Steve is not by my side. When Bruce and I had returned, I would have nightmares, constant reminders of that dark and desolate place, and each time I awoke, sweating and panting, Steve was there, ready to soothe me. He would wrap his arms around my body and hold me close to him, and although having been raised as an Amazon, taught to fear nothing, I couldn't help but feel comfort in his arms. Now that he is not here with me, I can't help but feel a little sad.

I shift in the bed, rolling over to my side, letting my hand unconsciously rest where Steve sleeps, my mind wondering where he could be. I hear a noise come from the kitchen and I let out a small sigh as my hand finds the edge of the sheet covering my body, pulling it back before I place my feet on the cool hardwood floor. I stand from the bed and make my way to the bedroom door, gently pulling it open and walk out of the room.

I see Steve in the kitchen, finishing the last bit of his breakfast quickly. He doesn't turn to greet me as I make my way into the room. Instead, he swallows the last of his coffee, letting the hot liquid burn the back of his throat, before he places the dirty mug into the sink.

"Steve," I say, gaining his attention, however he still doesn't fully acknowledge me. He brushes past me, grabbing his keys from the counter I am leaning against, his eyes avoiding mine. "Are you not going to speak to me?" I finally ask, tired of the game he has chosen to play this morning.

"I'm going to be late," is all he responds, before he walks to the front door, opens it, and walks outside, leaving me alone once again. I stare at the wooden door, which has closed with a small thud behind Steve, closing off any chance I had of getting him to speak to me for the morning. I don't know why Steve is angry, nor do I know what I may have done to cause this, but I don't have the time to ponder it for long. I have to get to the Watchtower; I have a job to do.

* * *

"Local authorities have their hands tied with this," Cyborg says, turning towards the large computer monitor behind him as he continues to explain the crisis Istanbul finds itself in. The country is at war with itself, with radical extremists threatening to disrupt and overthrow the government, not bothering to take into account the amount of innocent lives lost at the hands of their rebellion.

Cyborg informs us that the League needs to intervene, if not for the sake of Turkey's government, than for that of the civilians, forced to hide in the shadows out of fear a stray bullet may kill their unsuspecting child. I know for some that is the cruel reality they find themselves in, so it is my duty to help them find peace.

I turn my seat slightly, adjusting myself to ease the pressure off the uncomfortable knot I feel in my back, before I take a deep breath, trying to relax my racing mind. I can feel his burning gaze on the back of my head and I must use every ounce of self control I have not to turn and glare back at him. For weeks I have not seen him here, not heard from him, and now I find myself in the presence of Bruce twice within three days. Surely this is not a coincidence

"Diana," Cyborg says. The sound of my name coming from him draws my thoughts away from Bruce and I turn to face the man leading this briefing. "I need you to go to the city and try to talk down the rebels. Or at least buy us some time to try and disarm them, work with the government, anything."

I give him a nod, knowing why his has assigned me for this mission, and honestly I am grateful. I need something to keep my mind busy, forcing my thoughts away from both Bruce and Steve and his behavior this morning. "I'll leave right away" I say, raising from my chair, giving Cyborg a small nod before I walk to the door.

I am nearly outside when I feel someone behind me, and although I haven't turned to face them, I know it's Bruce. He rushes up behind me, following me out of the room, before he steps into my line of vision, forcing me to stop in my place. Before I can open my mouth to speak, Bruce shakes his head furiously and narrows his eyes, the whites of his cowl focusing on me. "I'm coming with you," he growls, not giving me a chance to speak before he continues down the hall, his cape flowing behind him as he quickly disappears from my view.

I watch Bruce walk away and I let out a groan, angry he seems content on complicating things. I wanted to go on this mission to clear my thoughts, let my mind be free for a few moments. Now, however, with Bruce there, I'm worried my mind is going to be filled with thoughts of a certain Gotham resident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for all you lovely people!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or its characters.

When we arrive in Istanbul, we keep our distance, and our silence, neither of us wanting to break the uncomfortable quietness that has formed between us since his insistence on joining me. I know it's our pride, neither of us wanting to be the first to break, but I know, and I can see it in his face as well, we can't avoid the conversation that has been tucked away since the gala.

I scan the area we find ourselves in, taking in the quiet streets, wondering where we are supposed to find one man in a city of millions. "Find Dr. Ahmet Karacan. He'll lead you to the rebels' headquarters." Those were the last words Cyborg said to me, before both Bruce and I were transported into the city. It's a vague message and it already seems like an impossible mission, but I know what's at stake.

"He's a professor in the University's Law department," Bruce says, finally slicing through the silence with his soft words.

I turn to him and give him a slight nod, appreciating the answer to my unspoken question, before I offer him my hand. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we?" He stares at my outstretched hand, mentally debating my offer. I know Bruce doesn't want to accept it, but I also know he doesn't want to walk across the city. After a few moments of hesitation he places his hand in mine and I give him a small smile, letting him know I appreciate his trust in me. Without another word I am in the air, Bruce in my arms, as I make my way to the university, hoping we can find Dr. Karacan before another incident happens.

* * *

"You expect too much of me Wonder Woman," Dr. Karacan says, his eyes shifting from my face to the door of his office, worried someone will overhear his conversation with me and Bruce. When the two of us had arrived at the university, we had found the doctor in his office, hastily shoving some belongings into a bag, fear plastered on his face. We had tried to calm him down, tried to get him to explain what had frightened him so much, but he refused to tell us. Then Bruce had asked about the rebels, and the poor man had nearly had a stroke in his office.

I take a step towards the man, placing a hand gently on his desk, my eyes meeting his, before they glance over my shoulder to look at Bruce, or the closed door he stands besides. At this point I can't tell. "Doctor," I begin, gaining his attention once more. "You contacted the League for help," I say, taking another step towards him. "We know the terror this war has brought upon you and countless others, so please, let us help. Tell us where the rebels are."

He stares at my face for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "If they know I told you, they will kill my family," he says, his brown eyes widening at the thought of any harm coming to his wife and children. "I can't let that happen."

I let out a small sigh. When Cyborg had told us to find Dr. Karacan, we had both assumed he would at least be willing to help; It was foolish on our part. I open my mouth to speak, however someone's voice is heard before I have a chance to utter a word.

"If you don't help us stop the rebels, your family is as good as dead." I turn to Bruce, my eyes narrowing as he continues to speak. "You received a message threatening you and your family this morning, that's why you're in such a rush to get home, am I right?" Dr. Karacan nods, his grip on his bag growing tighter. "Then the rebels have already gotten to them. You leave town now, they're dead. You do nothing, they're dead. Your only choice to save your family is to tell us where they're hiding."

Dr. Karacan glances over at me and I can see he has begun to cry, the thought of not being able to save his family too much to handle. I glance over at Bruce and scowl, before turning my attention back to the doctor in front of me. I see a photo of his wife and two children on his desk and I smile, before reaching over to grab the picture. "These three need you to tell us where to find the rebels," I say, turning the photo so he can stare into the face of his wife. "Countless families have lost wives, husbands, children. You'd let this continue?"

Dr. Karacan continues to stare at me, silent for a moment, before he sniffles and nods. He pulls a piece of paper from off his desk and turns to write an address on it, before he hands me the paper. Bruce is out the door before either of us can say anything further, and I let out a sigh of annoyance. Batman has never been much of a people person, but the least he could do is plaster on that Bruce Wayne persona and try to be supportive. Of all people, he should understand wanting to save your own family.

I turn back to Dr. Karacan and give him a gentle smile. "We'll stop them," I say, gently placing my hand on his shoulder, watching as he gives me a small nod, confident in my ability to keep my promise. I walk out of his office, stopping when I see Bruce leaning against the wall, his arms folded against his chest. I roll my eyes and continue to walk down the hall, my hand gripping the paper Dr. Karacan gave me with the address to the rebels' hideout. I hear Bruce as he begins to walk behind me, each step causing his boot to create a small thud against the floor.

We walk in silence until we are out of the building, ignoring the looks from the students who stop to look our way, before rushing to their next lecture. "Was it necessary to tell him the rebels had his family?" I say, turning to face Bruce, my hands finding my hips.

He watches as I glare at him, the expression on his face unchanging as he stares back at me. "We needed the information," he says, continuing to walk until he is inches away from my face. "You got the information." He steps past me and I give the back of his head a scowl.

It only takes one large stride before I am standing next to Bruce, our arms touching as I glance down at the paper in my hands once more. Without a word I shove the paper containing the address into his hands, knowing he already has a map of the city pulled up for his personal viewing. "You still shouldn't say such cruel things."

"I said what was necessary," he responds, not bothering to look up from the address in his hands. "We need to head east," he says, tucking the paper safely into his belt, knowing the government would kill for that information, before he holds out his empty hand.

I stare at the man, the scowl still evident on my face. My eyes quickly glance down to his outstretched hand and I let out a sigh, before placing mine in it. He gives me a smug smile and I want nothing more than to reach over and smack it off his face, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. I grip his wrist tightly, waiting until I feel his fingers wrap around mine, before I lift us up into the air again. He uses his free hand to point in the direction we need to go, before he reaches up to grab my other hand, giving himself a sturdy grasp, before I take off in the direction of the building we need to find.

Our journey is quiet, save for Bruce's short directions every now and then, both of us falling into this routine of silence that we have found comfort in. Talking means I'll have to tell him what is bothering me. Talking means I might slip up and tell him I love him.

We quietly land in the alley behind a few buildings, the walls littered with graffiti, the streets lined with trash, and quickly make our way to the door near the end of the alley. Bruce pushes his back against the wall, placing his finger against his lips, as he touches the ears of his cowl. He is listening to what is on the other end of the door.

After a few moments I grab the handle on the door and he gives me a nod, before I yank it off its hinges and rush into the building, Bruce right behind me. It is quiet as we make our way through the building, each step echoing throughout the empty room. It is dark, the only light coming from the small flashlight in Bruce's hand, but I am still able to see there is nothing here. Did Dr. Karacan lie to us to get us out of his office? Or has he been in on the rebels' actions, trying to lead us away from their headquarters to give them a better opening to attack the Governor.

We step into another dark room and I let out a small groan, frustrated that we have found nothing. I turn to face Bruce, my eyebrows knitted together as I stand straight. "This is pointless," I say, my hands finding my hips. Bruce places his finger back on my lips, trying to silence me. He is overcautious, and although I admire his careful nature, it can be tiresome. I scowl at Bruce, averting my eyes as he shines the flashlight my away, his finger still on his lips telling me to remain silent. I roll my eyes and let out a scoff. "There's no one he-"

The lights flash on and before I know what is happening, there is a barrage of gun shots that ring throughout the building, the loud shots piercing our ears, creating a deafening sound. Bruce jumps in front of me and pulls me to the floor, letting us take shelter behind a large metal container. "Are you okay?" he asks, his fingers pulling out a batarang from his belt. I nod, trying to ignore the smug look on his face now that he knows I am okay, before I clench my fingers into a fist. "Good," he says, grabbing a smoke bomb from another compartment of his belt. "I warned you."

He throws the smoke bomb over the container, letting the grey smoke cloud his movements, as he rushes from my side. There are a few cries from the men firing at us, some aggravated that they have lost their targets, some scared, before I hear the familiar sound of Bruce's grappling hook fire into the ceiling. He soars over the remaining smoke, his free hand flinging the batarangs in between his fingers hard, the men below him grunting when they are hit by the flying pieces of metal.

Bruce lands next to me and gives me a smirk, watching as I give him an eye roll before I grab the metal container we hid behind and fling it towards the remaining gunmen. It crashes with a deafening sound and we hear a few of the men yell to each other in their native tongue, but we can tell by their voices they are scared. I rush over to the gun men who have begun to scatter now that the smoke has cleared, and grab one of them by their shirt. My fingers wrap around the gun in their hands and I instantly crush it, letting the metal pieces hit the floor with a smile before I toss the man over my shoulder, letting him hit the wall with a small thud.

Bruce is besides me within a few seconds, using his grappling hook to tie the remaining man upside down from a beam in the ceiling. "Where are the other weapons?" he asks, his face inches from the frightened man's, the white slits of his cowl shrinking as he scowls.

"Please," the man says, his shaky voiced laced with a thick accent, "I know nothing." He raises his arms in surrender as Bruce steps closer to him, holding a batarang against his cheek, letting the sharp edge pierce his skin.

"Don't lie to me," Bruce says, his voice cold and angry. I take a step towards Bruce, my hands crossing over my chest as I glare at the man being interrogated. "Where are the guns? Where are the other rebels?"

The man stares at Bruce, his body continuing to shake, before he turns to glare at me, causing Bruce to let out a small growl. "There's another warehouse downtown. It's where they store most of the weapons."

Bruce continues to press the batarang into his cheek, gritting his teeth as he watches the man struggle. "When is the attack on the Governor supposed to happen?"

The man closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pain Bruce is inflicting on him as blood begins to trail down his cheek. "They don't tell me anything. All I know is it's supposed to happen next week, during some meeting. Please, that's all I know."

Bruce lets out another growl before he removes the batarang from the man's cheek and turns on his heel. He begins to walk towards the end of the room, his hand reaching up to press the comlink in his cowl. I turn on my heel and follow Bruce out of the room, stopping when my ears catch a familiar clicking sound. I quickly turn to face the man we left hanging, however the sound of another gunshot rings throughout my ears. I don't have enough time to move before I feel the bullet pierce my arm, causing my teeth to grit in pain as blood begins to escape the wound.

"Diana!" Bruce yells, ending his call to the Watchtower as he rushes to my side. He flings the batarang in his hand at the man, striking him in his shoulder, and we listen to him scream in pain as he drops the gun in his hand. "Don't move," Bruce commands, placing his hand over the wound on my arm, gently leading me down onto the floor until we are both kneeling on the cold cement.

"I'm fine," I say, "It was just a small graze." I try to pull my arm out of his hands but he doesn't allow me to move.

There is a flash of light, then another, before Barry and Clark stand in the warehouse. Their eyes widen when they see me kneeling next to Bruce, blood coming from my arm, soaking his gloved hand. "Diana!" Clark exclaims, rushing to our sides. "What happened?" he asks, his eyes meeting the whites of Bruce's cowl, who only glares back at him. He is accusing Bruce, blaming him for what has happened.

"Kal," I begin, stopping when Bruce places his other hand on my arm. He doesn't mind if Clark blames him, and I soon realize it's because he also blames himself.

"Ask him," is all he says, nodding to the man still hanging upside down, the batarang sticking out of his right shoulder, before he hits his comlink and tells Cyborg to transport us to the Watchtower.

Everything turns white for a second and before I know what is going on, Bruce and I are on the Watchtower. Cyborg stands near the controls, his face displaying pure confusion for a moment, before switching to shock once he sees me bleeding. "Wonder Woman," he says, dropping whatever he was doing to rush over to me and Bruce.

He doesn't get close, as Bruce picks me up and carries me off the transport bay and down to the infirmary, surprising and infuriating me all at once. "I can walk myself," I tell Bruce when we are alone, trying to get out of his grasp. It only grows tighter.

"I'm aware," he says as he continues to walk, stopping when we are in front of the infirmary. He enters the room and places me on the first bed he finds, and for once I am grateful that we are alone. I don't need people to see me like this. I don't need people to see me wounded, not after I've been trying my hardest to look strong after returning.

I watch as Bruce walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a few medical supplies, before he returns to me, gently placing the medical supplies on the bed besides me. He works quietly, carefully cleaning the wound in my arm, afraid to speak lest I question him about his response back at the warehouse.

I saw his reaction when that hit bullet me. I saw the fear on his covered face as I began to bleed, his shock turning to rage when he had realized someone had hurt me. It is exactly what I would have done had someone harmed him.

He wraps my arm in gauze, too focused on the task at hand to notice me staring intently on him. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," I say, cutting the silence, my voice startling even myself.

He doesn't react, and for a moment I don't know if he has heard me. "How so?" he finally asks, continuing to wrap my arm.

"At the gala." I look up before I continue, "I heard Selina speaking to you after we were on the balcony. She didn't sound too happy."

Bruce stops his movements and looks up at me. "Selina is just …..stressed about the wedding," he responds quietly, before his eyes glance back down to focus on my arm once more. He cleans the area around the bed I sit on, tossing the bloody gauze and towels into a biohazard bin, before he gives me a small grin. He opens his mouth to speak once more, however he stops when a small alarm starts beeping from his cowl. "I'm needed in Gotham," he says, standing up straight, turning to face the door. "But you and I will talk."

With that he leaves the room and leaves me, sitting to silently wonder what exactly we need to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now she needs to talk with Steve and Bruce? How is that going to go? Anyway, let me know what you all thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that lovely update for everyone! Coming up: Diana confronts Steve about why he was acting strange this morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or its characters.

It took me a few moments to recover from Bruce's sudden retreat, leaving me there, trying to recover from the attack in Turkey. He would always leave without explanation, leaving us all to wonder what had come up in Gotham to take his attention away from League matters. I honestly should have been used to it, but before he left he had told me we needed to talk, and I was nervous at the prospect that he had something important to tell me. Did he feel the same way I did, or was he going to tell me to stay away?

I had sat on that bed, staring at the empty space in front of me, for over two hours, unsure of how to feel. I had constantly replayed that moment in my head, the feeling of the bullet hitting my shoulder, the look on Bruce's face when he saw me grasp my bloody arm. In all my time knowing him, I had only seen that look on his face once, but it was his voice that affected me more than anything. The way he called my name, the way he jumped to my side, it was more than a friend trying to help another, more than a teammate trying to check on another. He spoke with such concern, his voice shaking with the thought of me being hurt….I didn't know how to respond in that moment.

I look at the clock plastered on the wall and let out a small sigh. It's nearly six and I know Steve will be home when I get there. I haven't had much time to think of how he had been acting this morning, my thoughts having been filled by Bruce and his pending conversation, but I know it is something I will need to address once I step through that apartment door.

I hop off the bed, letting my boots hit the linoleum floor softly, steadying my balance, before I take a step towards the door. My eyes are focused on the covered wound on my arm as the door slides open, I don't see the figure standing in front of me, and I walk straight into them, my face hitting their hard chest. I hear them grunt and I quickly take a step back, my hands pushing against their chest as I look up to see who I have collided with.

He gives me a smile and I smile back, happy to see he is back from Turkey, safe and seemingly uninjured. "Clark," I say, dropping my hands from his chest. I watch as his eyes glance over the wound in my shoulder, his lips turning into a small frown as he remembers I was hurt on my last mission, before his eyes move up to meet mine. "I'm fine," I say, answering his unspoken question, watching as he lets out a nod and crosses his arms over his chest. "Did you find the other warehouse?"

Clark nods. "It wasn't too hard to find. We were able to stop most of the rebels and stop their operation, or at least severely set them back. We'll be keeping an eye on them to make sure there's no trouble in the future."

I nod, happy to know they at least stopped the attack on the Governor. They've spared the lives of countless innocent people, and for that I am happy to have taken a bullet. A few hours of pain for the lives of innocent civilians seems like more than a fair trade. "Well then, I'm glad you showed up when you did." I try to step past him but he places a hand on my uninjured shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Where's Bruce?"

I shrug. I know Clark knows there is something going on between Bruce and I. He can feel the tension between the two of us, and I know he wants to ask the question on everyone's mind, but he is too respectful of our privacy, or he doesn't want to know. He knows Bruce and Selina's history, and he knows I am with Steve. I can only imagine the predicament he would be put in if he hears what he already suspects. "Gotham," is all I say, before I brush past Clark into the hall. Without a word, I walk away from Clark, knowing I need to worry about the man I have at home first, before I can think about Bruce.

* * *

I walk into the apartment, gently flicking on the switch near the door, letting the light illuminate the dark room before I close the door behind me. I carefully scan the room, a sigh escaping my lips when I don't see Steve anywhere. He should be home by now, and although I know we had a rocky morning, I want to see him. I step further into the apartment, my eyes catching the light coming from behind the bedroom door. Without a word, I walk up to the door and push it open, poking my head inside, flashing a smile to the man inside.

He is seated on the bed, his back against the headboard, his legs crossed. His eyes are closed and I know he is exhausted, but I want to clear the air about whatever he is upset about. "Steve?" I say gently, watching as his eyes flutter open, before he rubs the heel of his hand into one of them, wiping away the last bit of sleep.

"Diana," he says with a small smile, before his lips fall into a straight line, suddenly remembering why he was upset this morning. He collects the scattered papers among his lap into his hands and places them into the file near his legs, before he moves to get out of the bed.

I carefully stalk over to the bed and take a seat next to him, placing my hand on his thigh, forcing him to stop. "What is wrong?" I ask, watching as his eyes avoid mine. He is hurt, but I have no idea why.

His eyes fall on the covered injury and he reaches to touch my arm, his eyebrows knitting in frustration when I pull away and shake my head. I am fine, and my wound has already started to heal, and I just want to know why he was upset this morning.

He lets out a small sigh before he turns to face me. "What happened?" he asks as he places his hand above mine. "What happened when the two of you were in that place?"

I stare at Steve, careful not to let my eyes give away my shock. When Bruce and I had returned, I had decided to keep what had happened when we took over for the Gentle Man to myself, not wanting to burden Steve with the horrors Bruce and I had found ourselves in every day. For days after my return home, Steve would constantly ask me to let him in, wanting to know what I had to do to survive, but after constantly fighting him to drop the subject, he gave up. Why was he wanting to know about it months later? "Steve," I say, letting out a sigh as I rest my head against the wall. "We talked about this."

Steve lets out a small exasperated groan, before he takes his hand off of mine. "No," he states, "You decided to keep it to yourself."

I close my eyes, the beginnings of a headache starting to form around my temples. I feel Steve stand from the bed and I let out another sigh. "I thought we moved past this," I say.

We are silent for a moment, neither of us wanting to say anything, before Steve lets out another sigh. "You've been calling for him at night."

I open my eyes and stare at the man standing by the foot of the bed. I can see the hurt in his eyes and although I know I've done nothing wrong, I can see he is doubting my loyalties. "Steve….I…."

Steve shakes his head. "It started when you came back, although it was accompanied by nightmares. I assumed it had everything to do with what you went through there. I assumed it was some form of PTSD, and although you wouldn't talk to me about it, I was just happy to help you through it." He looks me in the eye, his face sad. He sits on the edge of the bed and places a hand on my leg, wanting to keep his distance but also wanting a physical connection before he continues to speak. "The nightmares had stopped," he says, before he raises an eyebrow, "until we came back from Gotham."

"That night, you called his name, but this time it was different. It wasn't laced with fear, or concern. It was….."

"I didn't have sex with Bruce," I say, finally finding my voice. I know he is not alone in this thinking, but for some reason his accusation hurts more than anyone else's.

He ignores my statement and continues to speak, watching me with stern eyes. "Last night was the first nightmare you had in weeks, and I can't help but wonder if you should stay away from Bruce."

"Steve," I say, reaching down to place my hand on top of his. "Bruce is my teammate, my friend, and I trust him with my life." I let out a small sigh and close my eyes once more. I know Steve deserves the truth, but my insistence on keeping him safe from the darkness that I found myself in for thirty-seven years has nearly torn our relationship apart, and I need to change that or I will lose him. "It's called Gehenna, and there is a man, the Gentle Man, who fights endlessly to ensure the Hordes of Gehenna do not cross into our world. These creatures, they're vile and ferocious, and they fight until their last breath Steve. Years ago, Bruce and I fought alongside the Gentle Man, and upon learning he was married, offered to take his place for a day to allow him a few moments of rest. What he didn't tell us was time is different there. I was gone for hours, but for me and Bruce, it was years."

"How long?"

I look up to meet his eyes. "Thirty-seven years," I say, watching as he moves his hand up to my thigh to comfort me. "For thirty-seven years Bruce and I fought side by side, defeating army after army of beasts. I watched Bruce nearly die multiple times, and although I sustained my own fill of injuries, there's nothing that compares to seeing a friend that close to death."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Thirty-seven years alone. That is a long time to be together alone with someone Diana," he says, "And I understand if the two of you-"

I place my hand back on top of Steve's, forcing him to look me in the eye. "There were times of weakness, and we nearly fell for the temptation." I make sure he is still looking me in the eye, ready to hear what I have to say, because I will only tell him once. "But Bruce and I never crossed that line. He would never hurt Selina like that, and I could not do that to you."

He jumps onto the bed and firmly presses his lips into mine, his hands moving up to gently cup my face as he continues to assault my lips with gentle kisses. To say he is happy I have revealed everything is an understatement, as he holds me close. I am so lost in my thoughts I don't realize I haven't kissed Steve back. He, however, notices, as he pulls away from me, confusion laced on his face. "Are you in love with him?" he asks in a hushed tone, too afraid to speak the words louder than a whisper.

I knew it wouldn't take long for Steve to ask the question; How can someone so confident be so self conscious within a relationship? "I love you," I say with a smile, hoping it'll end the conversation. It does, and Steve rests his head on my shoulder, gently running his hands down my arms. I close my eyes and let my head fall back until it hits the wall quietly, knowing I need to talk to Bruce before he unknowingly ruins my relationship with Steve. I wasn't lying when I told Steve I love him, but I can't help but feel like I haven't told him the truth, because the reality is, I am also in love with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now Steve knows, but still Diana keeps a secret. Up next: Diana finally forces Bruce to talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few days since our mission together in Turkey, and as expected, I have not heard from Bruce. He has not been on the Watchtower, and any attempt I have made to contact him have gone unanswered. I worry this may be Selina's doing, not wanting me to speak to her fiance, but Bruce is his own man, and if he can't speak to a teammate, then I fear for his future within the League.

I stare out over the Gotham skyline, taking in how the city looks from the rooftop I stand on. This is Bruce's view every night, and suddenly I know why he feels the need to protect it the way he does. It is his home, and he owes it to his parents to make sure a tragedy like the one he endured never falls upon a young child like that again. It is a valiant effort.

I let out a sigh as I look over my shoulder at the signal illuminating behind me. It has only been a few minutes since I have flashed Batman's signal into the sky, but I know he has seen it; he always sees it. In total honesty, I don't know why I am here, nor do I know why I have chosen to remain here on this rooftop rather than confront Bruce at the cave, but I know one thing for sure: We need to talk, and dragging out this conversation, content on ignoring the tension between us, will do us no good. Bruce said he wanted to talk, so tonight I will make him. He owes it to me. I owe it to Steve.

I continue to stare out into Gotham, my eyes searching through the city Bruce loves. I know there is so much bad in this city, but I also know there is potential to make it great again. This is why I have decided to help Salvatore Ramone and his mission of rebuilding the Women and Children's center. It is a great cause, and even though I know my presence in Gotham makes Steve feel uneasy, I can't help but wonder if maybe it is a sign that I should be here. I let my head nod silently, agreeing with my thoughts. I do not know how this impending conversation with Bruce will go, but I know one thing: I will be in Gotham whether the Batman approves or not.

I am so lost in thought I do not hear Bruce land on the roof next to me, his cape cloaking his body as he moves towards the bat signal still shining in the sky. "Diana," he says, causing me to jump and turn, watching as his lips turn into a smirk. He reaches over to shut off the signal and we are left in darkness, only allowed to use the light from the night's stars to illuminate our conversation.

"Batman," I say, giving him a small nod. I take a step away from the roof's edge, towards Bruce, watching as his smirk falls, and I know he is wondering if I am in his city for personal or work reasons. After all, the last time I had approached him in such a manner, he was forced to spend nearly four decades away from his family, and I know he is still apprehensive of why I have come tonight. "You've been ignoring my calls," I say, taking another step towards him, my hands finding my hips as I watch him shrug.

"I've been busy," he retorts. "What do you need?"

His voice is harsh, but I know him well enough to know he means no harm. It is a show, a facade he maintains while that cowl is on his face. "As I recall," I begin, my arms crossing over my chest, "You were the one who said we needed to talk." I stare into the whites of his cowl and although I cannot see his eyes, I know he has not broken eye contact with me. "And neither of us are leaving until I've said what needs to be said."

He doesn't move for a moment, letting my words reach his ears, before he lets out a sigh. "Gotham needs me right now," he says, reaching for his grappling gun, his eyes never leaving my face. I make no attempt to move, as I know Bruce is only doing this to distract me. But I have come on a mission, and I will not leave until I have said my piece. "Fine," he says, dropping his hand, leaving me to watch as his cape envelopes his body once more. "Talk."

My mind quietly wanders through the possibilities of how to begin this conversation and I suddenly blush with the realization that even I don't know what I want to say. Should I tell him that we should keep our distance, fearing that us being around each other would only destroy the relationships we currently have, or should I tell him what I have been feeling, in hopes that he feels the same. Thoughts of Steve fill my mind, as I remember him sitting on the bed, carefully listening to me recall the events of those thirty-seven years Bruce and I spent together. We had talked well into the night, abandoning all thoughts of sleep, so that I could reassure him that whatever Bruce and I had, stayed there, but even I can't convince myself of the lie. "We need to set up some boundaries," I say, my eyes leaving his face for a moment as I try to gather my thoughts. I can see his shoulders stiffen as he releases a deep, inaudible, breath, but I continue before he can interrupt. "You and I spent a long time together, away from our loved ones, but we are back now, and if you and are to remain teammates, friends, we need to remember there are others we must be mindful of."

I take a step closer towards him, my arms still crossed over my chest, as I stare at his face hard, trying to watch for any sort of reaction. He clenches his jaw tighter, aggravated by my words, however other than that, he is unphased. "How we acted on the balcony at the gala….we cannot do that anymore. You are engaged to be married, and I am happy with Steve. We nearly acted on impulse in that place, but we are back now, safe and sane, and should not be tempted to finish what would have surely been a mistake." I watch as his shoulders relax and slump. "You asked me a question a few nights ago and I now have my answer. No, I would not have regretted it. In that moment we did not know if we would ever be back home. Am I happy we didn't give in? Yes, because neither you or I would have been able to hurt the ones we love."

I watch as he lets out a sigh, letting his head nod slightly. "I understand," he says, taking another step towards me. "And I agree. Maybe we should take some time apart. Gotham keeps me busy enough, without having to add League missions to my already packed schedule." He pulls out his grappling gun and stares at me. "You can tell your boyfriend he doesn't need to worry about me."

I furrow my eyebrows at his statement but the grin he gives me only makes me shake my head in annoyance. He saw how Steve reacted at the gala. He knew Steve kissing me was purely to show him who I was there with. "There's no need for that," I say flatley, although even he can tell I am lying. There is a reason I didn't tell Steve I was coming to Gotham tonight, and I'm worried he's going to be awake when I return home and force me to tell him what I was doing here.

"Sure," he says, his arms crossing over his chest as he mocks me. "But why the show?" he asks, pointing towards the unilluminated bat signal. "Why didn't you just come to the cave?"

I shrug, pretending to not know the answer, when in reality, it was because of Selina. The last time I was in the cave, Bruce was getting ready to leave her to come and fight alongside with me. She doesn't trust me, and I can only imagine she would have never allowed Bruce and I to speak alone in the house that would be hers in a few months.

"Selina?" he asks, and I nod.

"It's no secret she does not like me, nor approve of our friendship. I am only respecting her by not showing up to your house unexpected. Besides, I wanted this conversation to be uninterrupted," I say, making a light reference to how she had interrupted our last conversation on the balcony.

Bruce chuckles and I stare at him, perplexed. Has the Batman truly just laughed? "That would not have happened," he says, walking past me towards the edge of the roof. He stops as his foot touches the ledge of the roof, his eyes glaring over the streets of Gotham below, before he turns to face me. "Selina left Gotham," he says, firing his grappling gun, making sure it connects with the pipes above us before he continues, "The wedding is off."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wonder Woman!"

I turn to glance over my shoulder and see Salvatore Ramone walk towards me, his arms open, ready to pull me into a tight embrace, which I gladly accept. During the last week I have been in contact with Mr. Ramone, and when he told me they were renovating the center, and had asked me to be a part of it, I knew I couldn't say no. It gave me something to think about, something to distract myself, now that I knew Bruce and Selina were no longer getting married.

It had been three days since our conversation on the roof, and although I had come to Gotham intent on telling Bruce we needed time apart, I couldn't help but feel like he needed a friend now more than ever. I knew I needed to stay away from Gotham, stay away from Bruce, but with his newest revelation came different feelings, and I couldn't help but think I was the reason for their split.

"Sal," I say with a smile once the older man releases his tight grip on me. He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it, thanking me for my help, as he has done for the last two days. "What's on the agenda for today?" I ask, glancing up at the newly renovated entrance. The marble arches that lead to the front doors are a thing of beauty, and Sal has done everything in his power to keep as much of the old architecture as possible, while still creating a safe and stable building.

"Well we just received a sizable contribution, so we are now working on getting the equipment necessary."

I nod at Sal, flashing him another smile, as he drops my hand. Sal's dream for the Women and Childrens' center is to provide medical care to those who could not otherwise afford it, and I know any and all donations towards the center are appreciated. "Thank Hera for that," I say, knowing that this latest donation will go towards machines and medicine needed.

Sal nods and gives me a grin. "I agree," he says, watching as a younger woman comes up to hand him a sheet of paper, quietly asking him to sign the contract in her hands. He quickly reads over the forms in the woman's hand, before he pulls a pen from his shirt pocket, and scribbles his signature at the bottom. "I suppose we should thank Mr. Wayne," Sal begins, replacing the pen in his pocket before he looks back down the narrow hall. There are a few interns busying themselves with painting the bare walls, each contributing in the effort to restore this place to the beauty it once was.

I absentmindedly look down the hall along Sal, however my thoughts are filled by Bruce once again. I should have known Bruce would have donated to the cause. It was something that had been close to his mother's heart, and I knew he would do whatever he could as Bruce to make Gotham better; he was already doing what he could as Batman every night.

"And where is Mr. Wayne?" I ask, before I realize what I am doing. I know I should not be worried with Bruce's whereabouts, but I can't help that I want to see him.

Sal shrugs as another intern walks up to him, another contract in her hands. I can't imagine the attention and commitment Sal has poured into this center, having to deal with politicians, benefactors, and endless contracts. I can see he truly cares about the success of this place, and it makes me happy knowing there are others besides Bruce who care for the wellbeing of Gotham. "He's a busy man Miss," he replies, his eyes falling from one sheet of paper to the next, his hand signing the contracts in front of him with ease.

I let a sigh escape my lips and I know what I need to do. I need to speak to Bruce, no matter what I had told him a few nights ago. "Excuse me," I say to Sal, before I turn on my heel and walk out of the building. I give the small crowd that has formed outside a small nod, before I am up in the air, heading towards Wayne Enterprises, knowing Bruce will be there trying to keep himself busy. I know Bruce, and if Selina truly left him, then he's most likely burying himself in work, whether it is as Bruce Wayne billionaire CEO, or Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham. Bruce doesn't talk about his feelings, and I know this is no different. I bet no one outside of his immediate family and I know he is no longer engaged.

Before I can finish my thoughts I am outside Bruce's office window, silently watching as he stares intently at the computer screen in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in frustration. Something is bugging him, and I make a promise to myself to get to the bottom of it. I continue to watch him as my hand raises to my ear. I gently press the com link in my ear and say, "Wonder Woman to Batman", watching as he sits straighter in his chair, startled to hear my voice.

His shoulders slump as, I assume, he lets out a sigh, before his hand reaches up to his ear. "I'm a little busy," he responds, before he reaches for the glass of water on his desk. He brings it to his lips and I watch as he takes a few slow drinks, unsure of why I continue to stare at the man who sits in front of me.

"Batman," I begin, continuing to watch as he scrolls through the computer on his desk, his hand moving to place the glass of water back to its place.

"Diana," he warns, his gaze remaining on the screen in front of his face. His voice is harsh, and it's clear he doesn't want to speak to me.

I watch as his fist clenches on his desk and he releases another deep breath before he drops his head onto the back of his chair. I know I should leave, but something inside of me doesn't want to leave him. I want answers, need answers, and he needs to talk to someone. Before I know what I am doing, I gently knock on the window, causing his head to jerk up and turn to face the window. His eyes widen as he sees me outside and he flares his nostrils, and for a moment I wonder if he will leave the office instead of face me. Instead, he rises from his seat and walks over to the window, staring at me from behind the glass. "What do you want?" he asks, his hand pressing his com link as he speaks.

I stare at him, my hand resting near my ear as I contemplate what to say. We are standing so close, yet the pane of glass that separates us makes me feel like we are miles apart. "I want to talk," I finally say, my free arm wrapping around my chest.

I watch as his eyes narrow and his shoulders tense before he shakes his head, letting me know that whatever conversation I was intent on having is now over. I, however, do not submit so easily. I drop my arm from my chest, letting it rest near my hip, as I continue to stare at Bruce. "You owe me an explanation," I say, the hand near my hip clenching into a fist as I begin to grow angry with him.

He rolls his eyes but when I see his lips curling into a smirk I know he's at least intrigued by what I have to say, the idea of me not backing away from his stern demeanor something he contemplates exploring. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asks, his eyebrow raising as he continues to stare at me.

I am quick to respond, moving closer to the glass, my eyebrows furrowing in response to Bruce's question. "Thirty-seven years," I say, "We were together for a long time. I shared things with you, things I never told anyone. You could have come to me."

He drops his tense shoulders and I know he is letting out a large sigh, unsure of how to continue this conversation. Will he indulge me and tell me everything that happened between he and Selina, or will he continue to keep his problems to himself, forcing Alfred to deal with him and his broody self. I can see the dark circles under his eyes and I know he has been giving Gotham more of himself, wanting to fill his mind with cleaning up Gotham rather than with thoughts of what has been happening in his personal life. For as long as I have known him, Bruce hasn't been one to let people in easily, but I would have thought all that time together would have at least made him consider me a confidant. "Selina is gone," he says, his eyes locking on mine as he holds his com link, not allowing me to respond. "There is nothing you or I can do to make her come back, and I've accepted that. You should too. I don't want to talk about her anymore, so if that's all you came here to discuss, I suggest you leave."

He turns his back, his hand dropping from his ear to rest at his side as he takes a step towards his desk. I move closer to the window and place a hand on the glass, muttering Bruce's name into my com link. He stops in his tracks, waiting for me to continue. "Please, tell me what happened."

He turns to glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine once more. For a moment he is still and I wonder if he will listen to me and finally open up and become the man I spent all those years with. His hand slowly raises to his ear, pressing his com link, establishing an open connection between the two of us. For a moment he is quiet, gathering his thoughts, and I wonder if he is going to invite me to the manor to get the whole story. Instead, he shakes his head to himself, his eyes narrowing. "Go back home to Steve," he says, "And stay out of Gotham." He doesn't give me a chance to respond as he walks towards the door and exits his office, letting the door slam shut behind him, leaving me outside alone.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, before I gently drop my head, letting my forehead rest against the glass of the window. My heart hurts for Bruce. I know he truly loved Selina and he is hurting, but he is too stubborn to admit it. I only hope I'll be able to get him to speak to someone about his troubles, and I'd rather it be me.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks. That is how long it has been since the conversation with Bruce, where I stared at him from outside his office window, silently pleading with him to let me know what happened between he and Selina. He walked out of the office that afternoon and I haven't heard from him since, despite my attempts to contact him. I need to know he is alright, that he is not throwing himself into any unnecessary harm. I need to know what I can do to help him, even if that means going out to find Selina and convince her to return to him. I love him too much to see him hurt.

My thoughts are cut short when Steve walks into the apartment, his eyebrows furrowed in aggravation as he lets the door slam shut behind him. He gives me a small nod, acknowledging my presence, before he steps into the kitchen. I can hear him, as he lets the bag in his hand hit the counter with a small thud, before he opens the cabinet above the sink, pulls out a glass, and fills it with water from the sink. He takes a small sip from the glass as he walks over to where I lay, before he retires in the chair across from me, his eyes glancing down at the book in my hands as he lets out a sigh.

His distance does not go unnoticed, as I swing my legs off of the couch and stand, leaving the book on the couch cushion where I was laying. His eyes meet mine, and although I should be happy to see him, I frown. "What's wrong?" I ask, as my hands defensively fall on my hips, ready for another argument.

When I told Steve everything that had happened in Gehenna, I had hoped it would salvage our strained relationship. It was meant to be an effort to fix whatever issues Steve had about me and Bruce, and although I know it was a quick fix, his insecurities are starting to show through again. The day I came home from Gotham, after first learning of Bruce and Selina's split, I didn't tell Steve where I had been. I knew he would be quick to assume the worst. However, with Wonder Woman helping Sal with the restoration of the Women and Children's Center, it was only a matter of time before the press released photos of me hanging around Gotham. At first, Steve was confused, wondering why I had gone to Gotham after he had reminded me I should stay away from Bruce. It was a bold request, and although I admired him finally gaining the courage to say what he felt he needed to, I was quick to remind him that he did not control my life. Sal needed my help, and I wasn't going to deny him the chance at my assistance because Steve didn't want me in Gotham. That night we both went to bed angry, and things have been tense ever since.

"Nothing," he mutters, taking another drink from the glass in an attempt to occupy his mouth, worried he may say something he doesn't mean in order to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. His eyes never leave mine as he swallows the liquid, his brain working overtime as he debates what his next few words will be. We have both been walking a very fine line, and it is only a matter of time until one of us snaps it. "You were in Gotham again?"

His voice is quiet, and although I know he doesn't mean to, it's accusatory. I can't help it when my eyes roll and my fingers cautiously dig into my hip, trying to avoid clenching into fists. Steve's attitude has been persistently negative, and the more I deal with it, the more angry I become. "You know I was," I say, exhaling slowly to regain some composure. Today Sal had the equipment and beds delivered, and had I not been there to help, it would have taken twice as many men to unload the trucks and move everything needed.

"Did you see him?" he asks, sipping the water as he continues to glare at me. His face is emotionless and I already know where this is heading.

"Would it matter if I did?" I ask, as I reach over the sofa to grab the empty bag laying on the floor. I had already made the decision to leave before Steve had come home, but his insistence on starting an argument only makes me more confident in my decision. Steve doesn't say anything as I walk into the bedroom we share. It is quiet for a moment, and I take a deep breath, releasing a small sigh when I see he has followed me into the room. "Bruce is my friend, but more importantly, he is a teammate, and I will not let you dictate who I can and cannot work with." I watch as he silently stares at me and the empty bag in my hand, his jaw clenching when I toss it onto the bed and flip open the top. "Whether I see Bruce in Gotham should not be your concern," I say, yanking open the top drawer of our shared dresser. I scoop out a few of my personal items and throw them into the bag, not bothering to pack them in neatly. "You treat me as if you are convinced I have already done something wrong."

"So you did see him," he states, and I stop what I am doing. I haven't seen Bruce since our last conversation, but Steve seems to think I enjoy his company every chance I am in the city. "Why else would you be leaving?"

I narrow my eyes and shake my head, before opening another drawer and pulling out a few items. "I am leaving...because you seem to think a partnership is one person controlling the other. I am my own woman, Steve. You will not tell me who I can and cannot be associated with." I continue to pack my bag, quietly zipping it closed and flinging it over my shoulder when I am done. I walk towards the bedroom door, stopping when he steps in front of me.

"Was I always the second choice?" he asks harshly, but his eyes give away just how hurt he feels. "Did you choose me because you couldn't have him?"

I push past Steve, my shoulder jabbing into his arm, forcing the glass out of his hand. It falls and hits the hardwood floor, shattering, sending shards of glass and liquid everywhere. The two of us stare at the mess on the floor; a perfect metaphor to our lives at the moment. "I truly loved you Steve," I say, forcing my eyes up to meet his. "But you are not the same man I fell in love with, and I cannot continue to lie to myself, or you. We both know this is over."

With that I walk out of the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind me. I gently rest my head against the wood, wondering what went wrong with us. I know I have hurt him, but Steve deserves so much better, and frankly, so do I.

* * *

It has been one month since Steve and I broke up. After I had stormed out of the apartment we shared, I didn't know where to go. I had thought about going to the Watchtower and using one of the rooms as my own, until I was able to figure out what else to do, but I knew being there would result in a long awaited conversation with Clark if he knew I was staying there. I knew I couldn't go to Bruce; he still hadn't contacted me after our last conversation. The world now knew of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle's split, which had prompted some angry words from Steve after I had returned to pick up the last of my items. He accused me of being just like Bruce, splitting up a relationship for my own selfish reasons, and having had enough of his accusations, I finally snapped, slapping him across the face, startling the both of us. He had told me to leave, saying he didn't want to see me again, and still angry with how our relationship had ended, I had obliged, leaving the apartment, and his life, with the slamming of the door.

I know there is some part of me that would like to go back to Steve and apologize for how I acted, how we both acted, but I know it's too soon. We are both still hurting, and I don't want either of us to say something we will only regret later. That has already happened far too much for my liking.

I let my eyes wander over the bare walls of the room I am in, my mind tirelessly trying to think of some solution to the massive problem I find myself in. After the formation of the League, Bruce, or rather his money, as he was too busy with Gotham to pay the League much attention, helped set up a few housing options in major cities, as a way to blend in while on missions. I knew no one would bother occupying the small studio I find myself in, fearing Batman might have their heads. I, however, do not fear Bruce or the Bat, and would actually welcome a confrontation. At least he would be forced to speak to me then.

I release a small sigh, The silence that surrounds me does absolutely nothing to calm my weary mind, and I know if I don't get out of this place, staring at the same four walls for another day, I will surely die of suffocation. I quickly rise from the bed with a groan, trying to be mindful of the still healing bruise on my ribs; I received it last night during a particularly tiresome fight with Giganta. I quickly pull on my uniform and walk towards the front door, stopping only to glance at the time displaying from the microwave. 6:15 AM. Salvatore Ramone should be awake by now, and with the last renovations of the center finishing up soon, I know he will provide a much needed distraction.

It takes me a little under thirty minutes to arrive at the center, and as expected, Sal is already there, coffee in hand, as he oversees the last bit of renovations. He turns when he hears me land behind him, a wide smile on his face as he was not expecting me to be here until after noon. "Diana!" he exclaims, rushing up to me, a smile on my face as he calls me by my name. It had taken him nearly a week of constant working together for him to finally call me by my name; Wonder Woman seems too formal, and I want to associate this center with something personal. I may not have paid for the renovations, or the equipment, but I have put a lot of work into this center. Not as much as Sal, but I am still personally invested in this wonderful project.

"Morning, Sal," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're here early."

Sal lets out a laugh, his husky voice filling the front corridor of the center. "Early bird gets the worm," is all he says, as he takes a sip of his coffee. "We're set to open in three months," he says, a grin on his face as he turns to look back down the freshly decorated room. "We've started looking for employees and have put the word out nationwide, but we'll widen our search if needed. I want only the best here, and I want people who have hearts of gold." He turns back to me, his grin growing wider. "People like you Diana." He takes another sip of his coffee, chuckling when he sees the small grin form on my face. Mother taught me to be humble, but I know if I deny this to Sal, he will continue his compliments.

"Have you received any responses yet?" I watch Sal walk further into the room, before I follow him, the both of us turning past the reception area into another corridor. He nods and displays four fingers, his mouth occupied as he finishes the last of his drink. I nod in return, my arms crossing over my chest as we continue to the back room. It is occupied by a few men and women, each trying to rearrange the filing cabinets and shelves, however it is the bright flash of color that catches my eye. "What is he doing here?" I ask, wondering if Bruce knows there is another intruder in Gotham. I give myself a chuckle and shake my head, knowing Bruce has probably already sent Clark a threatening message, warning him to stay out of Gotham. Suddenly the heat flashes across my cheeks, as the jealousy that Bruce has decided to contact Clark and continues to ignore my attempts to reach him starts to flood my being.

Sal tosses his empty coffee cup into the trash container next to the counter, a smirk on his face as he shrugs. "He was here when I got in this morning. Said he was looking for you." I watch as Clark carries a large desk to the corner of the room, holding it up as the two men around him rush to clear the area, trying to focus on their work instead of staring at Superman. "I told him if he wanted to stay, he needed to help."

I let out a laugh, the image of a blushing Clark nodding at the command before offering to help forming in my mind; it was entirely something he would do, and be happy doing it. I watch as Clark places the desk down gently, smiling at the two men besides him, before he turns to the door. His eyes meet mine and he stands taller, as if he suddenly remembers why he's ventured into Gotham, before he steps towards me and Sal.

He stops in front of me, flashing Sal a smile. "That was the last one," he says, nodding over his shoulder as the two men from before begin to decorate the desk with a variety of office supplies. Sal nods, before he turns on his heel and walks away, leaving me with Clark. We are silent and for a moment I am grateful, but as the silence continues, I wonder which of us will be the first to break. I know why Clark is here, why he has come to Gotham instead of try to speak to me at the Watchtower: he knows I won't avoid him here, wanting to see if Bruce makes an appearance. He has risked being yelled at for his presence in Batman's city for me, the least I can do is listen to what he has to say.

"How long have you known?"

I stare at Clark, my face growing stern as I think back to that night on the roof. "About a month and a half," I respond, before I turn on my heel and walk out the room, listening to Clark's footsteps as he follows me out of the building. We walk in silence, neither of us knowing what to say, but I know there is one question on his mind. It is the same question that has plagued my mind since Bruce muttered those words to me.

Outside the sun is starting to rise higher, warming the air, bringing a smile to my face as the warmth hits my bare legs. It is a nice change to the cold nights since I no longer have a warm body in the bed next to me. I would never admit it, but I miss Steve. I think it's only natural, having been in love with someone like I had been, but I know this is for the best. Being Wonder Woman makes me a role model. How can I be a role model to people, convince them to be a strong independent woman, if I have someone controlling my life.

We both stop our journey, settling on the walkway to the front arch of the center. It is public enough to warrant some attention, and I hope Bruce will contact me tonight, but also far enough from prying ears. "What happened?" he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I look Clark in the eye, my eyebrow raising as I try to see what exactly he wants from me. "Are you asking as his friend, or as a reporter?" I ask. It is no secret that Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have called off their wedding, but no one knows why. Bruce has completely shut himself off from the world, ignoring any form of press, including Clark. No one knows what caused the break up, and I assume if Bruce continues to have his way, no one will ever learn the truth.

He narrows his eyes, appalled with how I have accused him, before he crosses his arms over his chest. I shrug my shoulders, my eyes meeting his. I watch as they soften, sudden realization hitting him, as he lets out a sigh. "He's been avoiding you too?" he asks, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

I nod, my eyes glancing over Clark's shoulder at the car that stops in the street. "He refuses to speak to me."

Clark places his hand on my shoulder as I continue to watch the car, something familiar about the vehicle bugging me. "He's refusing to speak to anyone," Clark says, "And I worry about him. He's still only human." I nod once more. I am about to respond to Clark's comment when he places his hand to his ear, as he receives a message on his com link. "I'll be right there," he says to the person on the other end, before he offers me a small smile. "He'll come around," Clark says, before he's up in the air, flying to wherever the world needs him. I let out a sigh, giving a small nod to the Kryptonian that is too far away to even see me, hoping he is right.

I turn back towards the entrance of the center, listening as a car door slams shut behind me, the feeling of familiarity from before rushing back. I don't even have to turn around to know it's him. "Diana," he says, his voice high, as in disbelief he has found me; where else would I be?

I turn back towards him, my arms remaining crossed over my chest as my eyes meet his. My eyebrows furrow as I watch him walk towards me, and I can't help but look into his blue eyes, wondering if I'll be able to stand my ground. "Steve," I finally say, giving him a slight nod, letting him know he can continue.

He runs a hand through his blonde hair and I can't help but notice the car door behind him opens once more. A woman quickly runs out to Steve, grabbing his hand when she reaches him as she places a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widen, mine narrow, as we both realize what is happening. He is on a date, and his reaction has made it obviously clear he had no intentions of me knowing.

Without a word I turn my back to him and walk out of the area and into the center, hoping he'll continue to do what he has always done and not follow me out.

* * *

My hand knocks against the hardwood, a sigh escaping my lips as rain begins to fall, soaking my hair and my back. I don't know why I'm here, and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from releasing the pent up anger I have on him, but after today I know I need to see Bruce. I knock once more, the hand by my side clenching into a fist as I think back to Steve and the woman latched to his side. I don't know why he was in Gotham to begin with, but I do know he wanted me to see him, maybe not today, but eventually. It was no secret he was there, and the more I think about it, the more angry I become.

The rain continues to fall, coming down harder each moment I am standing out on the stoop. It is cold and by now my hair and uniform are soaked, but nothing is going to stop me from seeing, or rather confronting, Bruce. Once more I knock onto the door, letting my knuckles hit the heavy wood with a thud. I can hear my knocks echoing throughout the empty manor and I wonder if Bruce is still at his day job. Or maybe he is hiding away in the cave, trying to keep the distance between not only me and him, but him and the rest of the League.

The door finally creaks open and I can see Bruce's butler, Alfred I believe, standing in the clearing. "Good evening Ms. Diana," he says, placing his hand on the open door, creating a barrier between me and the manor. He attempts a smile and I know he sees I am soaking wet, but I am aware Bruce has probably given him instructions to not let me, or any of the other League members, bother him.

"I need to see him," is all I say, as I gather my hair into my hands and wring out the water, letting it fall on the floor, forming a puddle near my boots. I fling my hair back over my shoulder and mentally cringe, realizing it was pointless to wring out my hair, as I feel the droplets of rain fall onto the crown of my head and run through my dark tresses.

"I'm afraid Mister Way-"

I don't let him finish before I push past him into the manor, shaking off the water as I turn to face him. He makes no attempt to be surprised; I suppose he has been dealing with unruly stubborn heroes for quite a while. He stares at me, watching as I ring out my hair once more, trying to be mindful of where the water lands, before he lets out a small sigh. He watches as I stare at him, silently pleading for the man to let me see Bruce.

With another sigh he closes the door and walks past me, waving for me to follow. "He's been spending an unprecedented amount of time in the cave since," he begins, "Well I assume you've heard of the news of Mister Wayne and Miss Kyle's split?" He glances over his shoulder at me, his eyes sad as he thinks of how Bruce took the news of Selina leaving Gotham. I give Alfred a small nod as I continue to follow him down the path that'll lead us into the cave. "He's only left a handful of times to keep up appearances with the company."

He leads me down another hall stopping in the middle of the hall, and for a moment I am confused, until the wall slides open, revealing another staircase. He motions for me to walk down the stairs, making no attempt to follow me in, and I realize he wants no part in whatever I have to say to Bruce. I give him a small smile, grateful he took me this far, before I continue down the staircase.

The wall closes behind me and I am enveloped in the darkness Bruce finds himself in every night. The descent down the stairs is quiet, almost too eerie, and I wonder if I should go back to the condo, but I quickly shake my head, deciding against it. I need to tell Bruce everything on my mind.

I continue to walk down the stairs, the faint glow of the few lights that surround the cave finally starting to illuminate my path. The further down I descend, the more I begin to see of Bruce's hideaway, where he keeps himself holed up when he wants to disappear from the real world. I admit, there are times I admire his dedication to his mission, but right now I don't need him to hide. Right now I need him to be readily available to what I have to say.

My foot comes off the last step and lands on the ground, and I finally know I have finished my descent into Batman's sanctuary. I can see him at the end of the room, talking to his Robin, Damian, his son; he is a lot shorter than what I had imagined.

I walk towards the two, watching Bruce's unmasked face for any sign he may know I'm here. Damian is the first to notice my presence, looking up from the object in his hands, his masked eyes narrowing as I step closer to his father.

His reaction tips Bruce off I am here, as he doesn't turn around to face me as he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you," I say, watching as he turns slightly, just enough to see me over his shoulder, and sighs. He is quiet for a moment, debating whether he should reward my persistence with an audience or dismiss me as he has done multiple times prior.

He turns to Damian and pulls on his cowl, securing it around his face before he adjusts the gauntlets on his arms. "Head out on patrol," he says, "I'll be out in a moment."

Damian stares at Bruce, his narrowed eyes widening at his father's command. "But," he begins, silencing when Bruce glares at him. Without another word he hops onto his motorcycle, starting the engine as he pulls on a helmet. He glances over his shoulder at Bruce, who only gives him a small nod, before he races out of the cave, ready to patrol the streets of Gotham for another night.

Bruce watches as his son leaves the cave, his lips tight in anticipation. I can tell he's wondering if he should take off after Damian and leave me in the cave, but he thinks against it, and turns to face me. His nose scrunches as he takes a step towards me, his frown promident as he stops in front of me. "What do you want?" he growls, his lip curling in anger.

His eyes glance down at the small puddle of water near my feet; my hair is still dripping. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask, my arms crossing over my chest. "I know you know I've been in Gotham, and yet you continue to keep your distance."

Bruce unconsciously gives his head a slight nod. "I don't have time to harass you and warn you to stay out of Gotham. We both know you won't listen." His arms cross over his chest as he puffs out his chest, trying to intimidate me. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to patrol."

He turns his back to me as he pulls something from his belt, clicks a button on it, and returns it to its rightful place near his right hip. "Bruce," I begin, as I place my hand on his shoulder, hoping he won't just run off and dismiss me as he did in his office. "Please, if you would just let me-"

Bruce shrugs my hand off his shoulder and takes a step away from me. "Why can't you stop prying into my life," he says harshly, and I am taken back. This is not the Bruce I have come to know. This is not the Bruce I have come to love. Selina must have definitely done a number on him, and I worry it is too late for anything to change how he is now. "You need to go back home to Steve. Focus on the relationship you have instead of ruining the one between us. I told you I am fine, I don't want to talk about Selina, and I don't-"

He stops when he hears me take a sharp breath, his words triggering an unfamiliar reaction. I know it shouldn't bother me, but when he brings up Steve, I can't help but feel the hurt of seeing him standing there with another woman on his arm. I let out a sigh and I realize the hurt I feel isn't because Steve has someone new. I'm happy he is trying to find happiness. I am upset because the man I want happiness with is completely unresponsive to the idea of finding happiness in anything other than Gotham. "You would know Steve and I broke up a month ago if you bothered to talk to me, Bruce," I say, surprise in my eyes when I hear the crack in my voice.

I watch as Bruce turns to face me, his mouth opening in shock at my confession. "What?" he asks, pulling his cowl off his face as he continues to stare at me. "What happened?" He silently pulls off his gauntlets and gloves, gently laying them near his side, his eyes never leaving mine.

My eyes narrow at Bruce. How dare he have the audacity to ask me what has happened between Steve and I, when he won't even tell me why Selina called off their wedding. "He had a problem with us," I whisper, nearly too quiet for him to hear, and when he furrows an eyebrow, egging me to continue, my anger grows. "He couldn't stand you," I say louder, startling him. My fist clenches near my side and I can see tears are starting to well up in my eyes, obscuring my line of sight. "He felt threatened by you, and after I told him what happened in Gehenna, he was convinced I had betrayed him with you." I stare him in the eye, hoping the last thing I have to say will hit him hard. "And like a fool I defended you. I defended our partnership. I defended our friendship. I defended you, Bruce, because I lo-"

I am unable to finish my sentence, as Bruce's lips are on mine in moments, silencing the last of my words. His arms wrap around mine and although the feelings of his lips on mine are everything I have dreamed of, I know I need an explanation. I pull away from him, separating our lips, watching as his eyes fill with disappointment. "What are you doing?" I ask.

His bare hand comes up to wipe the tears that have fallen from my eyes and have spilled onto my cheeks. He stares into my eyes, much longer than necessary, and releases a sigh. "Something I should have done weeks ago," is all he says, as he kisses me once more, his eyes closing as his hand finds my hip.


	9. Chapter 9

My hand makes contact with Bruce's cheek and he pulls away from my lips, his hand finding his cheek as he stares at me in shock. "What was that for?" he asks, gently rubbing his cheek, the spot I slapped still stinging.

I don't answer, partially because I don't know why I hit him, and continue to stare him in the eye. Bruce raises an eyebrow, confused by my silence, however he continues to stare at me, the corner of his lips curling into a smile as my lips part, trying to form the words to some sort of apology. However, Bruce takes this as another invitation, and places his hands gently on my shoulders, before he places his lips back onto mine.

Again, the palm of my hand makes contact with his bare cheek, and he pulls away stunned. "Diana!" he exclaims, dropping his hands from my shoulders as he takes a step back.

I can feel the heat building across my own cheeks as I begin to blush, trying to form a coherent sentence, however my mind is still screaming from those kisses. Having Bruce's lips on mine has been something I have thought of, a lot more than I would like to admit, but his display of affection could not have come at a more inopportune time. I came here angry, wanting to get my piece out and let Bruce know how stubborn and childish he has been by avoiding me, and yet I can't seem to focus on anything other than those soft lips of his. For a man who works tirelessly to fight crime and clean the gritty streets of Gotham, his lips are among the softest I have felt. The same can be said for his hands. I suppose there is a perk to wearing gloves every night. "Sorry," I mumble, averting my eyes, not wanting him to see the emotions that lay behind them.

I watch as he lets out a sigh, his hand still gently rubbing the spot on his cheek that is now red from my hand. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but I can't help the smirk that forms on my face as I move my eyes back up to stare at Bruce. "But why didn't you say anything earlier?" I ask, the anger returning once again. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" I quickly turn away from Bruce and try to fold my arms over my chest, but stop when I feel his hand grab my wrist, stopping me from walking away.

"Because you were happy," he whispers, so quietly it's nearly inaudible. He gently pulls my arm, forcing me to turn my body, before he pulls me into his body, my chest hitting his softly. "You were happy, and although it wasn't with me, I wanted you to stay that way." He places his arms around my body and rests his chin on top of my head.

"I felt so guilty," I whisper in return, my hands running up his chest, letting my fingertips gently trace the kevlar of his suit. There is a moment of silence as he contemplates what to say, my latest confession surprising him. I feel his bare hands leave my back and settle onto my arms, gently trailing up them, before he pulls back to look me in the eye. "I felt guilty for how I was feeling, Bruce. I didn't know what to do."

Bruce nods as one of his hands pulls some of my wet hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I'm sorry," he says, his eyes never leaving mine as his finger gently strokes my face. "If I would have known-"

He is cut off, this time by my lips, as I initiate another kiss. He doesn't seem to mind my interruption, as his hands cup my face, his eyes closing as he pulls me closer. I close my eyes, drowning in the feelings that are now charging the air like static electricity, as I place my hands on his hips. My fingers loop into his utility belt and I pull him closer, my lips curving into a smile when I hear him let out a small groan as he pushes his body up against mine. The kevlar of his suit scratches my legs, but I don't seem to mind, as he lets one hand drop from my face, only to place it around my waist moments later, keeping our bodies flush against one another.

After what feels like an eternity, Bruce pulls away, placing his forehead against mine as he breathes hard. "I would love to keep kissing you all night," he says, pecking my lips once to emphasize his words, "But I need to go out on patrol. There's this new-"

I place a finger on his lips, silencing him, watching as he looks into my eyes before I give him a small nod. "Go," I tell him, grabbing his gloves from besides me and handing them to him.

He graciously accepts them, pulling them on, before he yanks his cowl on over his head. "Will you be here when I get back?" he asks, trying not to sound anxious, but I can hear the hint of fear in his voice.

He worries he may have acted too late, that his constant pushing has made me want to stay away. Honestly, I am surprised when he asks me such a question, as for years he has reminded me to stay out of Gotham, and yet tonight he is inviting me in. "Of course," I whisper, watching as he flashes me a grin and gives me a small nod, before he takes a few steps back and heads to the batmobile.

I silently watch as he climbs into the driver's seat and turns the car on, letting the sound echo throughout the otherwise quiet cave, before he drives off, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

It is quiet, as it has been for the last fifteen minutes since Bruce left, the engine of his car echoing throughout my ears, reminding me of Bruce's mission to protect Gotham. I admire Bruce for the work he does as Batman, but I can't help but selfishly wish he were here with me, his lips on mine, as we give in to what I've wanted, what we've both wanted, for weeks.

My kiss with Bruce was something different, special, and I can't help but wonder why. It's not as if I haven't kissed anyone before. Steve and I lived together, to say we hadn't been intimate would be a blatant lie, but in all the time we were together, he had never kissed me the way Bruce had. The way Bruce caressed my face, the way his hands fell to my hips and my back, holding me close, not wanting to let me go, afraid of losing me...they were all different than what I had ever experienced with Steve. And the way he had asked me to stay. Batman never wanted anyone in Gotham, so to ask me to stay and wait for him must've meant he had feelings for me, just as I had-have, for him.

My head turns when I hear a faint noise, and when I see the light coming from the top of the staircase I know it must be Alfred. Bruce must've told him I was here waiting, wanting me to get comfortable, knowing it'll be a long night of fighting in Gotham. "Ms. Diana," Alfred says, stepping next to where I sit. My hands gently grip the arm rests of Bruce's chair, as I turn to face the older man. I can't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and his solemn face. I wonder if Selina's departure has affected everyone in the house, just as it has affected Bruce. If so, I fear I might be viewed as the enemy.

"Alfred," I say, acknowledging the man who no stands by my side. I can see a towel in his hand and for that I am grateful. I only wish I hadn't let my hair and uniform drip all over the manor floor and the batcave. I rise from the chair, giving the man the respect he deserves. After all, he raised Bruce from childhood into the determined man he is today.

"Master Bruce informed me you were waiting down here, and wanted me to escort you upstairs." He hands me the towel and I graciously accept it, running it through my damp hair, before I dry off my shoulders and arms. "Follow me Ms. Diana."

He turns on his heel and walks up to the staircase that'll lead us back up into the manor, not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if I am following him. I walk behind him, quietly following him upstairs, wrapping the towel around my body as I climb the stairs. Alfred leads me into the manor in silence, not wanting to disrupt the tranquility we have found ourselves in as we make our way into the main foyer, before he leads me to the main staircase. "I'm sorry about earlier," I finally say, my words startling Alfred, as he places his foot on the bottom step. He turns to face me, his lips pressed into a thin line as he stares me in the eye.

"It's quite alright," he finally responds, watching as I grip the towel tighter, the previous silence making me anxious. "I understand why you came, and honestly I'm glad Master Bruce is finally willing to talk to someone other than me and young Damian. However, I know there are things he still hasn't divulged to either of us. Maybe you can finally get the answers we all seek."

I give Alfred a small nod, watching as he gives me a small smile, before he turns and walks up the stairs. I follow him upstairs and the two of us walk down one of the large halls until we stop in front of a closed door. "I believe you'll be more comfortable in dry clothes," he says, opening the door to the bedroom. He moves aside and allows me to step into the room, my eyes glancing to the bed where a pile of folded clothes lay, forcing a smile onto my lips. "Feel free to wait in here," he says, "Or if you are hungry, I will be happy to make you something to eat."

I turn to face Alfred, a smile on my face when I realize he is staring at me, curiosity laced on his face. He isn't mad, nor does he seem as concerned as he had earlier. Instead, he looks relieved. "Thank you," I tell Alfred, walking towards the bed, towards the dry clothes he has laid out. He gives me a small nod and closes the door, before I hear him walk down the stairs and out of the hallway.

I gently unwrap the towel from around my body and drape it over one of the posts of the bed, before I grab the clothes on the bed…..his bed. My hands raise the shirt and a smile forms on my lips. Underneath the shirt is a pair of grey sweats that I know will be entirely too big on me, but I can't help but chuckle at the thought. At least they're dry.

I quickly pull off my boots and set them by the bed, before I remove the rest of my uniform, placing the pieces in a pile by my boots, reminding myself to clean it before Bruce comes back. I quickly pull the shirt over my head, letting it fall past my hips, before I grab the sweats and pull them on. They slip down, catching on my hips, and I know if I move too suddenly they'll fall to a pile at my feet. My stomach quickly releases a small growl and I find myself clenching my stomach, surprised by how hungry I have become. When was the last time I have eaten? This morning? Last night? I silently shrug my shoulders to myself before I contemplate Alfred's offer to make me a meal, the proposal sounding more enticing by the minute. Without another thought, I walk out of the room, my hand firmly clutching the waistband of the sweats, trying to keep them from falling, as I walk down the hall and down the stairs.

I've been in the manor enough times to know my way around, as I turn the corner to walk towards the kitchen, flashing Alfred a smile when he spots me standing in the doorway. He points towards the empty table without a word, and I take a seat, watching as he gathers a few ingredients from the refrigerator before he turns to the stove. I watch Alfred as he begins to prepare a meal with such skill, carefully slicing and prepping items, before he tosses them into a pan, his eyes never leaving the food in front of him as he continues to stir and cut. He is as focused in the kitchen as Bruce is on the battlefield.

I don't bother opening my mouth to speak, not wanting to disturb him as he works. He deserves to concentrate on his craft, and I am more than willing to give him the opportunity to work in silence. This, however, doesn't mean others do not have a problem with disrupting the silence. The sound of a large bark echoes throughout the manor and I can hear the large footsteps coming down the stairs, before the dog bursts into the kitchen. He is a fairly large dog with a dark coat, and I can see the large tongue he has, sticking out of his mouth, his tail wagging as he stares at Alfred, his eyes pleading for some of whatever Alfred is cooking. "No, no, Ace," he says, watching as he approaches the stove, before he shoos the dog away. "This is for Ms. Diana."

Ace lets out a whine and turns to face me, his ears pulled back as he carefully trots up to me. We both cautiously glance at each other, neither knowing what the other will do, before he places his head on my lap, gently licking my arm, begging me for attention. My hand unconsciously goes to his head, and I scratch just behind his ear, watching with a smile as he wags his tail wildly, panting happily as I continue to scratch his head. "Ms. Diana, if Ace is bugging you, just tell him to leave. He's quite smart, and knows when to go to bed."

I let out a chuckle, letting myself nod to Alfred, as I continue to scratch Ace's head. "It's alright Alfred," I say, my hand moving to the dog's shoulder. I gently run my fingers through his short coat. "Bruce warned me about him."

Alfred nods absentmindedly, knowing what I mean. During our time in Gehenna, we had talked a lot about our family. I had even told him I had a kangaroo named Jumpa, a fact I don't think he ever forgot, and he had told me about Ace. I knew he loved that dog, and when we had come back I was hoping I would be able to meet him.

Ace nudges my hand with his head once more, before he rubs his head against my chest, prompting another chuckle to escape. "But he just wants the attention," I say, gently cradling the dog's head in my hands. Ace gently licks my face and I let out a laugh, watching as Alfred shakes his head as he continues to prepare the meal that has begun to fill the kitchen with delicious smells.

It isn't long before Alfred places the food onto a plate and walks over to the table, placing it in front of me. He quickly pushes it further onto the table, away from Ace, who has lifted his head and has begun to sniff the food. "I don't think so," Alfred says, scolding the canine. Ace drops is head to the floor, his eyes looking up at Alfred as he exhales exaggeratedly, before he glances back down at the empty floor.

I turn to glance at the floor, shaking my head as I look back up to see Alfred place a glass of water next to my plate. "Now, if there is anything else I can do for you-"

I stop Alfred by placing my hand on his, forcing the man to look me in the eye. "Will you join me?" I ask. I don't want to eat alone, in silence. I have done far enough of that this past month.

He takes a moment to answer, contemplating what he wants to say, before he gives me a small nod and pulls out the chair across from me, taking a seat. He is mindful of where his feet lay, careful not to step on Ace's paw, before I grab the fork from besides the plate and stab a few of the vegetables on the plate. I offer the full fork to Alfred, watching as he shakes his head, declining the offer politely, before I place the fork into my mouth. I begin to chew the food he has prepared, a smile on my face when the amazing flavors begin to mix in my mouth. Bruce is lucky to have someone who can transform food the way Alfred does.

"So I can only assume you know Ms. Kyle is no longer here in Gotham," Alfred says, breaking the silence we once again find ourselves in.

I nod, quickly finishing the bite in my mouth and swallow the food, before I place the fork down onto the plate. "Bruce told me," is all I say, as I reach for the glass of water and raise it to my lips, taking a quick sip before I place the glass back down on the table. "Why did she leave?" I ask. I watch as Alfred places his hands into his lap gently, quietly debating over whether or not he should tell me what he knows, before he looks down at Ace, who has fallen asleep by my side, his head laying across my foot, keeping it warm.

"I'm afraid only Master Bruce knows that," he explains, watching as I nod, accepting his answer, before I take another bite from my plate. "I will say though, things between Mr. Wayne and Ms. Kyle were tense for months before she decided to leave Gotham, and I believe everyone, including Ace there, sensed it."

My eyes move from my plate to Alfred, locking with his blue eyes, as I raise an eyebrow. Was that why Selina seemed so tense at the gala? Or was that strictly because of how she had caught me and Bruce on the balcony? "It was because of me, wasn't it?" I ask. He doesn't need to speak to let me know the answer.

"For the past few months Master Bruce has been….well he has been having nightmares, more than usual. Ms. Kyle had been used to them, letting him work past his demons, but when he called for you one night…...I believe that put a strain on their relationship." His eyes never leave mine as he continues to talk and I can see how his face changes, suddenly realizing it sounds like I am the reason for Bruce's life falling apart. "Something happened when the two of you were away, Ms. Diana, and I believe Ms. Kyle did not understand, or did not care to understand, what the two of you went through."

I look down at the plate in front of me, my eyes widening when I see half of the food is gone. I had been so intent on listening to Alfred, I hadn't even realized how much I had eaten until now. "Did Bruce tell you what happened? Did he tell you about Gehenna?" I ask, placing another forkful of delicious food into my mouth, quietly chewing as Alfred nods.

"To some extent," he answers, "I suppose there are things he would like to keep between the two of you." He gives me a grin and I merely shake my head, letting him know things between the two of us never progressed that far. "Either way, Ms. Kyle did not like the Bruce that had come back, and she let her feelings be known, multiple times."

I swallow the food in my mouth and let out a small sigh. I can't shake the feeling that I am to blame for Bruce's failed engagement, and I know it is only a matter of time before that weighs on my conscience.

* * *

I let out another sigh, shifting in the bed as I pull the covers up around my body. After I had finished my dinner, Alfred and I had spent another hour talking, discussing both Bruce and his work with his company, and my work with Salvatore Ramone. Alfred told me he had met Sal once before, and based on their discussion, he could tell Sal was a good man who was in Gotham for the right reason. That had made me happy to know that others saw the good in Sal, and I was even more excited for the center to reopen.

After our conversation, Alfred had let me retire to Bruce's room, knowing it could be a long time until Bruce came home from patrol. He had been working on a new case, and those nights usually meant he was keeping extremely late hours. At first I had been hesitant, not wanting to disturb anything in Bruce's room. It was his sanctuary, and I did not want to invade it without his permission. But after Alfred had told me Bruce had instructed him to let me sleep there, instead of one of the guest rooms, I knew he would not mind me laying down and relaxing until he returned. Still, I cannot help but think this means a change in our friendship….our relationship.

The small whine from the floor distracts me from my thoughts, and I turn to glance over the edge of the bed. Ace lays near the bed, staring at me. I know Bruce loves the dog, but he would have my head if I allow the dog onto the bed, so for now Ace will remain on the floor. But I am more than happy to have his company, no matter how silent it is. "You know Bruce will not appreciate it," I say when I hear Ace whine once more, chuckling to myself as I sit up in the bed, placing my back against his headboard. "I don't even think you're supposed to be in here now."

Ace sits up and places his paw on the edge of the bed. He lets out another whine, attempting to talk back to me, before he stares at my face.

"No," I say, this time more stern. "Bruce just started talking to me. I don't need him angry again." I watch as Ace lets out another whine, barking quietly after as he concedes, before he lays back on the floor. He knows I am right. Alfred was correct, he is a smart dog.

I am about to lay back down in the bed and attempt a few moments of sleep, when there is a small knock on the door. I quickly jump out of the bed, jumping over Ace, and open the door, hoping to see Bruce on the other side. Instead, it is Alfred, who is still dressed in his black suit. "Ms. Diana," he begins, "Master Bruce will be home in a few moments and he would like to speak with you." He glances over my shoulder at Ace and lets out a sigh. "And you," he begins, "You better get to Master Damian's room before you get Ms. Diana in trouble."

Ace jumps up and scurries out of the room, his head held low, before he bolts down the hall. I look up at Alfred and give him a smile. "Thank you, Alfred," I say, watching as he gives me a nod and walks back down the hall, and I can only hope he is going to his room to retire for the night. He does too much for Bruce and he deserves a break.

I quickly take a step out of the room, intent on being in the cave when Bruce pulls up, however one glance down at my attire and I realize I should confront Bruce in something less comfortable. I quickly step back into the room and change back into my uniform, which is now dry, courtesy of Alfred. I quickly fold the clothes Bruce let me borrow and leave them on the bed, before I pull on my boots and leave the room, quickly making my way into the cave. I can see Damian climbing off his motorcycle, pulling his helmet off his head, as I climb down the stairs, anxious to see Bruce.

He turns his head to stare at me, his eyes narrowing when he notices I am still here. He watches as my foot hits the ground and I make my way over to him, before the two of us hear Bruce's car come into the cave, the engine disturbing the quiet, before he turns off the car. Bruce quickly exits the car and makes his way to the two of us, watching intently as Damian takes a step towards me, his hand on his hip, as he stares at me. "Am I to believe your growing presence here means you will be joining us on patrol?"

I glance down at the young boy, my eyebrow raising as he continues to stare at me. "No," is all I say, and I can see Damian has accepted my answer with a nod, shrugging his shoulders as he pulls off his mask.

"That's a shame," he says, pulling off his own gloves, "I could teach you a few things."

I let out a chuckle, grateful that Damian seems unphased that I am here, especially so soon after his father's failed engagement. I had hoped he wouldn't blame me,but if his comment is any indication, I can see he doesn't. "I guess that means we shall have to spar sometime," I say, watching as Bruce stops behind his son, his eyes on me as I continue to converse with Damian. "That way I can show you how an Amazon celebrates victory."

I watch as Damian scrunches his nose, his eyebrows furrowing at my statement. I can see the exhaustion in his face, but he is Bruce's son, and I know he is just as stubborn and strong willed as his father. "Shall we spar now?" he asks, pulling back on one of his gloves.

Bruce places his hand on Damian's shoulder, startling the child, as both continue to stare at me. "Another time,"Bruce says, "It was a long night."

Damian lets out a sigh, aggravated with Bruce, but grateful nonetheless. It is evident the boy is tired, and a sparring session with me would almost be a cruel punishment. "Fine," Damian mutters, before he steps past me. "Another time, Wonder Woman. Another time."

I watch Damian walk to the base of the staircase. "I look forward to it," I say, watching as he carefully climbs the stairs, wanting to get to bed, before I turn to Bruce.

"Sorry about him," he says, pulling his gauntlets off, "He can be a little…...forward."

I shrug, watching as he pulls off his cowl, letting it hang off the back of his neck, before I take a step closer to him. "He's got a warrior spirit," I say, watching as Bruce pulls off his utility belt and lays it over the chair next to us. "Like his father."

He takes a step closer to me, his hands finding my hips, and pulls me closer. He watches my face for any indication he should stop, before he claims my lips with his. I close my eyes and my hands find the nape of his neck, holding him close, but when Bruce pulls away and places his forehead against mine, I can't help but wish our kiss had lasted a bit longer. "I've been waiting to do that all night," he whispers.

I open my eyes to find Bruce staring at me, a crooked smile on his face, and I can't help but give him a grin in return. "You really shouldn't let yourself be distracted," I say, watching as he smirks at me.

His hands run up my body and I know I should stop him, and ask him what I've been dying to know, but I don't want him to stop. I've been waiting far too long for this, and the way he casually touches me is driving me crazy. "I can't help it," he confesses, as he places a kiss on my forehead.

I let out a sigh and Bruce pulls away from me. I can see the concern in his eyes as he stares at me, and I know if we are going to continue whatever this is, I need to know the truth. "Bruce," I begin, watching as his hands drop from my body as he continues to stare at me, worried I might have second thoughts about coming here. "Am I the reason Selina left?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce continues to stare at me, unsure of what to say. His eyes glance down at my lips, and I know he longs to kiss them again, but until I have my answer, I will continue to pull away from him. "That's a complicated question," he finally answers, as he crosses his arms over his chest in an attempt to once again build that barrier.

I let out a groan and my hands find my hips, aggravated that Bruce is avoiding the question. "No, it is not," I say, staring at him, waiting until he looks me in the eye. "Did Selina leave you because of me?"

He tries desperately to look away from me, not wanting me to know the truth. Little does he know, his silence gives me all the answers I need. "This was a bad idea," I say, as I turn on my heel. I take one step towards the staircase, ready to leave the manor, when he grabs my wrist, stopping my movements.

"Diana," he says quietly, gently tugging me until I turn to face him. "This is not a mistake," he says, raising my arm to place his lips on the back of my hand. He stares me in the eye, silently watching for any sign to stop, before he brushes my hair behind my ear. "And I want to tell you everything, but it's been a long night." He stares me in the eye and lets out a small sigh, and I wonder if this is his way of telling me to leave.

He senses my fears and pulls me closer, enveloping me into his arms, before he places a small kiss on the crown of my head. When did he get so sentimental? In all the times I had watched him with Selina, he never seemed to be this affectionate. Or was this something that had only been reserved when the two of them were alone? Suddenly I am very aware that two months ago this man was engaged to be married, and I quickly pull away from him.

"Diana," he says again, his grip around me tightening. He knows where my thoughts are headed, and I can't help but wonder if he thinks the same thing about me and Steve. "I want to tell you everything," he repeats, "But not here." His fingers gently graze the piece of jewelry around my arm before he fixes the cloak around my shoulders. "Friday, one-thirty, lunch. I'll tell you everything there," he says.

I glance down at his hands, watching as they continue to toy with the fabric of my cloak, before I let out another sigh and nod. I have waited weeks for him to tell me what happened with Selina, what's another two days?

* * *

Waiting for Friday to come, without becoming over anxious about what Bruce had to say, was much harder than I had anticipated. The first night I had come back to the condo and slept, or rather laid in bed and stared at the ceiling all night, wondering what Bruce had to say that would require him to need this much time. He had told me he needed to gather his thoughts, and the more I thought about that, the more I worried. I knew I was the reason Selina had left Gotham, now it was only a matter of how he decided to tell me that bit of information.

Waking up that next morning with only an hour of sleep, had made me even more anxious and worried. I had gone to the center and met up with Sal, hoping to distract myself from Bruce and his pending conversation, but even that hadn't helped much. Luckily Clark had called for my assistance in Metropolis, which had made me forget about things, if only for a while. That was until I had woken up this morning.

This morning, as I laid in the bed, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Bruce. Sure, I was worried about what he had to say, but the more I thought about it, the more I had wanted to see Bruce. He had kept quiet since our chat in the cave, and even though I knew he was trying to work out how he was going to tell me everything, I wanted to be with him. I wanted to see him, hold him. I wanted to kiss him again.

The morning had gone by in a blur, and by one fifteen I found myself walking up to the address Bruce had sent me that morning, my stomach in knots. I had chosen to forgo my uniform, instead trying to blend into the crowd with a pair of jeans, a cardigan, and a pair of brown boots. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail and had left my tiara at home, but the looks I receive from a few individuals as I continue to walk down the street inform me it is nearly impossible to be completely inconspicuous. It is the price I pay by being so open with my identity.

I continue to walk down the street towards the restaurant at the end of the block, my eyes widening slightly when I realize Bruce Wayne is going to be seen out with Wonder Woman. First the gala, and now lunch. People are going to believe there is something going on with Bruce Wayne and the Amazon from Themyscira. If I wasn't the reason Selina left Gotham, I know when she hears the news that Bruce has been seen with me, I'll be the reason she won't be coming back, and the thought unconsciously brings a smile to my lips.

When I stop in front of the restaurant, I can see Bruce sitting at one of the tables outside, his eyes studying the menu, but I know he can see me. He always is taking in his surroundings, carefully watching for any sign of trouble. It is an impulse he can't control. "Diana," he says under his breath, peeking out over the menu, watching as I walk up to the table where he sits.

I take a seat in the chair across from Bruce, flash him a smile, and cross my arms over my chest. "Bruce," I respond, acknowledging the man I know is still staring at me, before I reach for the other menu laying on the table. "You've already ordered for the both of us, haven't you?" I ask, flipping through the menu, watching as he nods behind his, before he places it back onto the table. "Well then," I begin, placing my menu on top of his, before I watch the waitress come out and place two glasses of wine on the table. She gives us a quick nod, and a blush forms on her cheeks when Bruce flashes her a smile, before she walks back inside, leaving the two of us alone. "So," I begin, watching as Bruce grabs the glass of wine and takes a sip. He's nervous, and I can't help but smirk at the thought of Batman anxious.

"Yes," Bruce answers, watching as my eyebrow raises before he places his wine back onto the table, "Selina left because of you." My mouth opens in shock, completely caught off guard by how blunt his confession is, and I don't know what to say. I had a feeling Selina broke off their engagement because of me, but to hear it from Bruce, hurts. "But it was nothing you did. It was all my fault."

"What do you mean?" I ask Bruce, as I grab my wine glass from the table and take a sip. If I'm going to sit here and listen to Bruce explain how I ruined his engagement, I'm going to need alcohol, and lots of it.

He watches as I take another sip of the wine and stare at him, urging him to continue. He doesn't, and I realize it's because he can see the waitress returning, a plate of food in both of her hands. She quickly sets a plate in front of each of us and we both thank her, before she walks back into the restaurant, needing to cater to her other patrons, allowing me the opportunity to stare back up at Bruce, hoping we'll be uninterrupted for a while.

I watch as Bruce gently cuts off a piece of the steak from his plate and puts it into his mouth, chewing the food as his eyes avoid mine. "Food's good," he mumbles, giving me a grin.

"Bruce," I say, taking another sip of the wine from the glass in my hand. I know what he is doing, and as much as I understand how hard this must be for him, I need to know everything.

He gives me a small nod, swallows the food in his mouth, and wipes the corner of his mouth with the napkin in front of him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you that night," he confesses as his hand finds mine. He gently squeezes my hand and looks me in the eye, making sure I understand what he means before he continues. "That night, when we were in that hell of a place, I wanted to kiss you. I actually wanted to do more, but I wanted to kiss you so much. But, I knew I couldn't hurt Selina like that. I had done that to enough women in my life, and I wanted to change the man I was." He squeezes my hand once more. "Even more so, I could not make you the type of woman who would cheat on her boyfriend. I couldn't do that to you, Diana."

Bruce takes a sip of his wine and lets out a sigh. "When we got back, Selina was convinced you and I had slept together, and for a while I tried to convince her that I hadn't been bad. I hadn't been good, but I hadn't been bad, and she seemed to accept that. After we came back, and I saw how happy you and Steve were, I realized I had lost my chance and became distant. Selina began to resent me for that and she convinced herself that you and I had sex, and that I had lied before. Eventually, I just let her believe what she wanted."

Bruce squeezes my hand once more and laces his fingers with mine. "The night of the gala, when Selina saw you and I on the balcony, I knew I was in for an argument. We had been arguing a lot lately, but I know Alfred told you this." I nod, letting him know Alfred may have let that little bit of information slip the last time we spoke. "That night Selina and I argued before I went out for patrol. She told me she couldn't marry someone who was in love with someone else." He purposely keeps his eyes locked on the table, not wanting me to see the emotions that lay there, as he lets out another sigh. "She wanted me to choose…..she wanted me to have nothing to do with you...but we're both part of the League," he whispers, shifting his eyes to make sure no one around us can hear our conversation, "I couldn't ignore you the rest of our lives. So she left. She called off the wedding and left Gotham."

I watch as he lets go of my hand and grabs his glass of wine, before I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. During his confession, there was one particular thing Bruce had said that had stuck with me, and until I got the answer, I couldn't let him know everything. "You were in love with someone else?" I ask, watching as his eyes glance up, panic stricken that he has not chosen his words more carefully. "Or you  _are_ in love with someone else?" He remains silent, and I know it is hard for him, but I won't let him hide behind his walls, not when I have risked so much to be happy with him. "Bruce, are you in love with me?"

My eyes lock with his and I watch as he drinks the remaining liquid in his glass. I place my hand on top of his, letting him know I will be okay with whatever his answer is. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops when we hear my name being called. Bruce's eyes glance over my shoulder and they narrow, but I don't need to look over my shoulder to know who is standing behind me. "What is he doing here?" Bruce growls, his nostrils flaring at the sight of the man.

I ignore Bruce's question, trying to ignore the man behind me who has called my name a second time, before I look back at Bruce. I need to know his answer. "Are you in love with me?" I whisper back, squeezing his hand once more.

Bruce pulls his hand from mine, ignoring my question as he watches the man behind me. "Diana," I hear, and I know he is standing right behind me, not wanting to take the hint. I let out a sigh, stare Bruce in the eye, and silently apologize for him ruining our lunch. Without a word I turn in my seat and face the familiar face.

My eyes narrow as my eyes meet his, and although I know I should feel bad when I see his unshaven and tired face, a sure sign he hasn't slept well since last seeing me, I don't. He runs a hand through his disheveled hair, his eyes suddenly taking notice of the wine glasses on the table, before he lets out a sad sigh. "Diana," he says once more, his shoulders slumping.

It takes all my strength not to get angry at the man. He has the audacity to come here and look for me. After letting me walk out a month ago, he thinks he has the right to come and try to find me. "Steve," I say, standing from my seat, stepping in between him and Bruce, "What do you want?"


	11. Chapter 11

I continue to stare at the man in front of me, my hands clenched into fists by my hips, my nostrils flaring in aggravation. This is the second time within the past week he has been in Gotham and has found me, and I am starting to think this is no coincidence. "Steve, what are you doing here?" I repeat, however once he looks over my shoulder at Bruce, I know there is no use trying to speak to him.

I hear Bruce rise from his seat and take a step closer to my side, watching as Steve's eyes narrow in anger. "Well that took no time at all," he says to Bruce, stepping closer to the man by my side. "You just swooped in as soon as you heard we were no longer together, and couldn't wait to take advantage of her."

Bruce scoffs and I roll my eyes. Steve is causing a scene, and the only person who it is going to effect is me. Bruce Wayne is a known playboy. He has been confronted by a jealous boyfriend once or twice before. Steve is relatively unknown in the public eye. No one will know, or care, who he is. I, however, will be noticed and scrutinized as both a cheater and one of Bruce Wayne's bimbos. Neither is a title I want.

"You need to leave," I tell Steve, taking a step closer to Bruce when I notice Steve's hand clench into a fist.

Steve ignores what I have to say and continues to stare at Bruce. "I didn't swoop in," Bruce says, before he reaches to grab my hand. I look over at Bruce, who gives me a grin, and although I know he is trying to instigate and push Steve, I can't help but give him my hand. Steve wanted to make me jealous a few days ago, now it is my turn. Bruce takes my hand in his and places a kiss on the back of it. "And I didn't take advantage." Bruce places his hand on my shoulder and I can see the anger in Steve's eyes. "You need to leave, Trevor," Bruce says, letting his fingers skim the skin on my neck before he takes a step back.

Without a word Steve steps closer to Bruce and swings, letting his fist make contact with Bruce's jaw. Bruce quickly stumbles back and places a hand to his face, before he narrows his eyes at the blonde man in front of him. Bruce clenches his jaw in anger and takes a step towards Steve, but stops when I step in front of him, placing my hand on his chest, keeping him where he stands. "Don't," I whisper to Bruce, gently pushing him into the chair he left moments ago. I watch as Bruce nods, his hand still clenching his throbbing jaw, before I turn to face Steve. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at the man. "You need to go home. You need to stop coming to Gotham to look for me. You need to let me go."

Steve places his hand on my arm and I can hear Bruce growl behind me, sending a smirk onto my face. He really doesn't like to share. "I can give you things he never could," he says, his eyes glancing over my shoulder at the man sitting with his head in his hands. "I love you, Diana."

I let Steve's confession ring in my ears and I let out a sigh before I drop my head. "You need to go home," I repeat, pulling away from Steve.

He drops his hand and lets out a sigh, closing his eyes as he drops his head. "Okay," he says. "I'll be home when you're ready." With that he leaves.

I watch as he walks away, his head held low, before I turn to face Bruce, trying to ignore the looks from a few of the other restaurant guests. "I'm sorry," I say to him, taking his face in my hand, trying to inspect the area Steve hit him at. Bruce, however, jerks away from me, his eyes avoiding mine at all costs. "Bruce," I say, placing my hand on his arm, "Please."

He lets out a sigh and shakes his head, before he stands from his seat and pulls out his wallet. He quickly pulls out a few bills and places them on the table, before he takes a step away from the table. "Do you still love him?" he whispers, and it catches me off guard. When I don't respond, Bruce lets out another sigh, this one more sad, and shakes his head. "You need to choose who you want to be with," he says as he walks away from me and into the street, not bothering to look back to see the tears that have begun to well in my eyes.

* * *

Seven days. More specifically: Seven days, twenty-two hours, and thirty-seven minutes since Bruce walked away from me at the restaurant. It had taken me a day to realize he didn't want to talk to me until I had made my choice, two days to realize Steve wouldn't leave me alone until I chose him, and three days to realize I was going to hurt someone regardless.

Days four and five had been filled with League duties, and days six and seven had been filled with coming up with ideas of how to approach both men and let them know who I wanted to be with. By the time I had found myself flying to speak with one of the men, I definitely knew I was making the right decision. I only hoped neither of them would hate me after.

I cautiously make my way to the front door, my hands wringing - a nervous habit. I have never been in this situation, and I pray to the gods that I will never be put in this situation again. These last few days have been hell, and I would never wish this stress upon anyone.

My phone begins to ring from my back pocket, forcing me to stop in my tracks. Without looking at the screen I answer it, my lips forming a tight line when I hear his voice on the other end. "Diana," he says. His voice is deep and I can hear he hasn't slept in at least a day.

"Bruce," I respond, letting out a small sigh as I continue to make my way to the front door. "How can I help you?"

Bruce sighs into the phone. "Have you…...have you decided who-"

I let out a silent laugh. He's anxious, nervous to know if I have chosen him or Steve. In all the years I have known Bruce, I have never known him to be this nervous about anything. "Yes, I decided this morning," I lie. I knew who I wanted to be with the moment both men had walked away from me, but I was still running the line of caution. "But right now I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, Bruce," I say, hanging up the phone before he can respond.

I shove the phone back into my pocket, stopping in front of the large door, and let out another sigh. I quickly reach up and knock on the thick wood, waiting for a few moments before it swings open. The man on the other end widens his eyes when he spots me, his lips curling into a smile as he opens the door all the way. "Diana," he says.

"Steve," I begin, watching as he opens the door wider, allowing me in, "I've made my decision."

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm bringing you this update so soon after the last one because last chapter was so damn short and 2. I promised some people I would combine the two chapters (but I was too darn lazy to edit them into a coherent chapter, so I just made them two separate ones). Hope you all enjoy!

I walk into the apartment, my hands still nervously clenching each other, as I take in the familiarity of the apartment. He hasn't changed a thing since I have left, and I don't know if I should smile at his attempt to keep things the same, or shake my head knowing he can't move on. I hear him shut the door behind me and I turn to face the man, watching as his smile widens.

He crosses the room, stopping in front of me, and places his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he says, moving his hand up to my face. His thumb gently strokes my cheek and I am instantly reminded of Bruce and the kisses we shared in the cave, making my heart hurt with what I'm about to do. "Why are you here?" he asks. My eyes look into his and he nods in understanding, his smile growing. "You've made your decision."

I nod, closing my eyes as I let out a small breath. I feel Steve place his lips on mine and even though I know I shouldn't, I allow them to stay there for a moment. It only takes a moment for Steve to realize I haven't kissed him back, and when he does, he pulls away, looking me sternly in the eye. "Diana?" he asks cautiously, watching as I only nod, confirming his unspoken question, before he shakes his head and backs away. "You're a fool."

He drops his hands from my body and takes another step back, his arms crossing over his chest as he looks me in the eye. "Steve," I say quietly, wanting to explain my decision. It's the least I owe him.

Steve shakes his head and turns his back to me. "You're making a mistake," he says. His head drops and I feel guilty, but I can't help the way I feel. Bruce is who I want to be with. Bruce is who I am in love with. Steve deserves to be with someone who is in love with him.

"Steve," I repeat, reaching for his shoulder, "Please just listen to what I have to say."

"Bruce is going to hurt you. He's going to lie to you, he's going to use you, and he's going to hurt you."

I let out a harsh breath, watching as he glances over his shoulder at me, before I shake my head. "Then if that's your logic, we deserve each other." He turns to face me, intrigued by my response, tilting his head in confusion. "Steve, what I felt for Bruce while we were together…..that hurt you, and although I never acted upon those feelings, I couldn't help but wonder. I lied to you about how I was feeling, and you deserve so much more than that."

"Diana," he says, reaching out to me, stopping when I shake my head. I want to get this out in the open now. The less interruptions we have, the better. "He's not going to be able to devote his everything to you, like I did."

I nod, knowing what he says is true. During my time away from both he and Bruce, I had thought long and hard about the possibility of a future with both men, and Steve's statement is a valid concern. Gotham comes first in Bruce's life, and I will accept that. "But I was not able to give you all of me," I say. The phone in my back pocket begins to ring and I have a feeling I know who it is, but right now I have to give Steve my undivided attention. It is the least I can do. My phone rings again and Steve purses his lips together, trying his hardest not to get angry. He knows it's Bruce, but he doesn't know Bruce hasn't the faintest clue I have chosen him. "Sorry," I mumble, as I reach into my back pocket and pull out the ringing device, quickly silencing it and putting it back into my pocket.

"Batman to Wonder Woman," I hear in my ear, prompting me to turn away from Steve, my hand instinctively coming up to hit my com link to respond to him.

"I'm a little busy," I say in a hushed tone, my lips curling into a smile when I realize I had been on the other end of this conversation a month ago outside his office. Bruce mumbles something into his com link before the connection is cut, and I wonder if he has checked my location, knowing if he sees I am in D.C. he'll assume the worst. "Batman," I whisper, hoping I'll hear him once more on the other end.

"It's not important," is all he says, once again cutting the communication, forcing me to roll my eyes and place my hand on my temple. This man infuriates me to no end, but I can't help but love him. Maybe that's why we work. We push each other, and we know what makes the other tick. He knows me better than Steve ever could.

I turn to face Steve once more. "Steve, I am an Amazon first, and a girlfriend second. My duty to the League, and the world, came before you, and I don't think you ever accepted that fully." I watch as he doesn't attempt to move, my words hitting him hard. "Bruce and I, we're more alike than you'd think, and he knows me better than anyone."

Steve's face softens and he gives me an understanding nod. "Was it always him? Did you always love Bruce?"

I shrug at first, unsure of how to answer the question. "I've always loved Bruce," I say, "As a friend…..as a teammate. But I did love you, Steve. Never doubt that."

I watch as Steve takes a step towards me and gently places his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to be happy, but I don't think-"

I place my hand over Steve's and give the man a smile. "Bruce makes me happy," I say.

Steve nods and pulls his hand from my shoulder, before he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, this sucks," he says with a nervous chuckle, trying to diffuse any remaining tension between the two of us. "Feels like I've been dumped twice by the same woman."

I chuckle at Steve's statement, shaking my head, amazed by how well he seems to be taking this. "You'll get through it," I say with a wink, gently nudging Steve's shoulder with my own. With that I walk towards the front door, stopping once I grab the handle. I glance over my shoulder, watching as Steve continues to stare at me. I twist the handle on the door, taking in the apartment one last time. This apartment holds many memories, some good, some bad, and I hate that it is ending, but I know there are bigger things ahead for me, Bruce, and even Steve. I quickly pull the door open and step into the hallway, glancing over my shoulder once more as I let out a small sigh. "Goodbye, Steve," is all I say, before I shut the door behind me and walk down the hall, ready to tell Bruce he's the one I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter you guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.

I flash into the Batcave, surprised by how dark it is inside. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, blinking every so often until they are acclimated, before I glance around the cave, looking for any sign of either Bruce or Damian. I had assumed Bruce would have been in the cave, working tirelessly to stop the latest drug that had hit the streets of Gotham. Maybe he is finally getting the sleep he so desperately needs; I could hear the exhaustion in his voice when he had called me an hour earlier.

I take a step closer to Bruce's computer, letting the dim light from the monitor light my way. There is a shuffle in front of me, and I freeze, before a light comes on, blinding me. When my eyes adjust, they widen when I realize Bruce is sitting in front of me. His head is slumped into his hands and although he is hiding his face, I can see he is in agony. His normally clean shaven face is covered in stubble, and he looks disheveled. "Bruce," I whisper, placing my hand on his shoulder. I watch as he turns to face me, my heart hurting when I see the red laced eyes. He's been crying…..Bruce Wayne doesn't cry.

"Bruce," I repeat, cradling his head. He quickly pulls away from me, not wanting me to see him like this. "What happened?" I ask, watching as he walks away, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He remains quiet as he turns to face me, and his eyes narrow as he releases a sigh. I take a step towards him but stop when I see him raise his hand, telling me not to venture further. Why is he pushing me away?

"You were in DC," he states dully, as he crosses his arms over his chest. I nod, watching as he drops his head, before I let out a small sigh. He is upset I ignored his calls. He is upset I was with Steve. "You were with him?" he asks, clearing his dry throat, "You chose him."

"Bruce, I-"

He holds up his hand, silencing me, and shakes his head. "Why did you come back here?" he asks. He takes off his gloves and throws them onto the desk, hitting a few items, and we both watch as the items fall to the ground, scattering on the floor. "Did you feel the need to gloat? Did he promise you things I can't give you?" I take a step towards him but he takes another step back, not wanting me to be close.

"Bruce, you need to listen to me," I say softly, taking another step towards him. "I need to tell you-"

"You need to leave!" he exclaims, turning away from me. I watch as he unzips his suit and pulls the top half off his body, throwing it to the side. It crashes with a tray containing medical supplies, sending everything crashing down, creating another mess onto the floor, but neither of us are concerned with that right now. I need Bruce to listen, but he is intent on pushing me out. He is convinced I have chosen Steve, convinced I have come to let him know I no longer want to see him. He is convinced I have decided to push him out of my life. But I am stubborn, and I will make sure he hears what I have to say.

"Bruce!" I say, this time louder, letting it echo throughout the cave. I hope he will hear my tone and know what I have to say is important, but when he turns to glance at me, his eyes still narrow, I know he still wants no part of it.

"I broke up my engagement for you! I let my fiancé leave, and I was an idiot to not go after her thinking I had a chance with you." He takes a step towards me, closing the gap that is between us. "You led me on, Diana. And when I finally thought I had my chance, you went back to…..to him." His voice cracks and my eyes meet his, silently pleading for him to stop. He takes another step closer and crosses his arms over his chest. "You hurt me, Diana. And right now I don't want to see-"

Finally having enough, I close the gap between us and claim his lips with my own. I kiss him hard, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him close, wanting him to know exactly how I feel. I chose him - I love him. It was always Bruce. I smile against his lips when I feel Bruce uncross his arms, before he places his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry," I say, pulling away from him. I place my forehead against his and take a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing, but the way Bruce's fingers are teasing the skin on my hip is making it nearly impossible to concentrate. "I had to tell him in person," I begin, taking in a sharp breath as Bruce's hand moves to my back. He dips his hand under my shirt and delicately palms the skin of my lower back, gently pushing me against his body so that my chest is against his. "I owed him that."

Bruce takes a deep breath and drops his head to my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says, placing a kiss on the clothed shoulder, letting the hand on my hip trail up my arm.

"It's okay," I whisper, letting my eyes close as Bruce continues his slow torture on my body. I know we should talk about this more, discuss everything that has happened within the last few days, but the way my body is responding to his gentle caresses has made any thoughts I concoct nearly incomprehensible. "But it was always you."

He lifts his head from my shoulder and looks me in the eye. He has to know how I feel. He has to know I am in love with him. Without a word he dips his head and kisses me again, placing one hand on the back of my head, keeping his other firmly pressed against the small of my back.

His kisses are hard and erratic, and I can't help but respond the same way. My hands snake up his bare chest and find their way into his hair, which is still slick from sweat, either from his latest outing as Batman or a hard workout, I am unsure, nor do I care. He pushes his tongue against my lips, begging for entry, and I oblige with a small moan.

In one swift movement Bruce sweeps me up into his arms and walks towards the stairs, our lips never breaking.

* * *

My head tilts to look up at Bruce as my fingers gently trace the scars along his chest. I hear him let out a small grunt and I turn to see his eyes are still closed. He is still lost to his dreams, still content with how things have played out.

When we had left the cave and had climbed the stairs into the manor, Bruce had whisked me into his room where we had finally decided to cross that line, going from friends to lovers in only a way we knew how. It wasn't soft, nor was it slow and sweet. Instead, it was rough and full of raw emotions; it was exactly what we both needed after months of denying our feelings for each other. When we had finished, we had fallen asleep, our naked bodies wrapped around each other and in the satin sheets.

I had woken three hours later, a smile gracing my lips when I realized Bruce was still deep in slumber, his lips curled into a faint smile as his arm held my body close to his. It was relieving to see him so calm, so content. It was strange, but the only time I had ever seen his face this soft was when we were together in Gehenna. I would sometimes wake and find Bruce still asleep on the other side of the fire, the features of his face softly illuminated by the flames. His brow would no longer be furrowed, his eyes would no longer be narrowed, and the scowl on his face would be replaced by a faint smile. He was at peace when he slept. His demons did not seem to reach him when he was asleep.

I trace another scar on his abdomen, placing my lips to his chest as I hear him stir in his sleep. He moves his arm and his fingers gently graze my bare hip, before I see his eyes blink open. "Morning," he says softly, letting his fingers trail up my bare body, a smirk on his face when he hears me breathe in sharply.

"Morning," I reply, tilting my head up to let my lips meet his. He gives me a chaste kiss, and when he pulls away, there is a smile on his face. "You know you snore," I say, watching as his smile disappears and he furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I do not," he says, feigning hurt by my comment.

I let out a small chuckle and nod, kissing his chest, before gently patting the muscles underneath my hand. I trail my hand up his stomach and over his chest, stopping when one particular scar catches my attention. It's nearly six inches in length and starts at the middle of his sternum, going down in a straight line. My finger gently runs over it and I can't help but think back to that night.

_I continue to watch Bruce bleed on the floor, his eyes fighting hard to remain open. His grip on my hand begins to weaken and I know if I leave Bruce on this floor and don't do anything, he's going to die here. I carefully scoop his body up, wincing when he lets out a weak groan, before I run to the cave we have taken shelter in for a the last year._

_When I reach the cave, I gently place him near the fire, letting the flames illuminate his bleeding and broken body. I quickly tear away the shirt he wears, letting the blood pool on the ground. It soaks my knees, but at the moment, that is the last thing I care about. My best friend is dying before my eyes, and I need to do everything in my power to make sure he makes it through the night._

_I place my hand over the bleeding wound, watching as the blood oozes around the appendage, before I close my eyes and pray to the gods. They're the only ones who can save Bruce, and although I know he doesn't believe, right now I need him to put his faith in me. "Please, Bruce," I whisper, as I reach my hand out to grab the sword near my hip. "I need you."_

_I place the sword into the fire and watch the blade, turning it every so often to ensure every part of the metal is heated, before I take a deep breath and pull it out of the fire. Without another thought, I place the hot blade onto the wound, trying to ignore Bruce's weak screams as the hot metal burns his skin, cauterizing the still bleeding wound. It is the least I can do to make sure he doesn't bleed to death in my arms. I gently turn him onto his side, heating the blade once more, before I do the same to the wound in his back. He lets out another scream, his eyes never opening, but I can see he is in agony. When I am finished, I gently lay him back onto his back and grab the last remnants of his torn shirt, using the fabric to clean the blood and dirt from his chest._

_The rest of the night is quiet, thankfully, and I don't leave Bruce's side for anything. I have to make sure he makes it through the night. I have to make sure he makes it home. I have to make sure I am able to tell him how I feel. I know that if he doesn't make it through, then my chances of getting home are non existent. I can't do this without Bruce._

Bruce gently places his hand over mine and squeezes it, forcing my eyes up from the scar to his eyes. "I'm fine now," he says, reminding me we were able to get through the biggest trial in our friendship.

I give him a small nod and let out another sigh. "Four days, Bruce," I say, feeling him squeeze my hand once more. "I watched and prayed for four days. I didn't know if you would come back to me."

Bruce brings my hand to his lips and gives it a kiss, before I place it on his cheek. My thumb strokes the stubble that is still on his face, and I know he has mentally made a note to shave as soon as he leaves this bed. "But we made it back, together. You brought me back."

I give him another small nod. I don't know why the gods decided to intervene and help Bruce, not allowing him to make his way to Elysian, but I am forever grateful. They brought back my best friend.

I watch as Bruce sits up, placing his back against the headboard of the bed, before he pulls me up against him, letting my bare chest settle against his as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry I never told you," I say, "I should have told you how I felt months ago. I should've kissed you back then."

Bruce shakes his head, placing a kiss on my forehead, before he runs a hand through my hair. "Don't be sorry," he replies as he uses a finger to gently trace my collarbone, sending a shiver down my body. "We were in a difficult position, someone was going to end up hurt."

I let out another sigh as I settle into his lap, letting my head dip down until my forehead rests lightly on his shoulder. "Alfred told me about the nightmares." He stops his caressing, surprised by my admission. I knew I should have eased my way into the conversation, but I want to get everything out and in the open now. We both deserve that. "I used to have them too."

Bruce lets out the breath he has been holding, before he drops his head back onto the headboard, exposing his neck to me. I take this as my opportunity and place a kiss on his throat, watching as he swallows hard before he speaks. "Being there, fighting all that time, took a toll on my already fragile psyche. I know I make it seem like I'm alright, but we both know I'm only a man, and I can only handle so much." He takes another deep breath, clearing his throat, before he continues, "I kept seeing you die, Diana, and every night I would wake up calling your name. I kept myself awake for as long as I could, going days without sleep…..anything to avoid being back in that place…..seeing you get hurt."

I lift my head from his shoulder, and watch as he lifts his head. Our eyes meet and I give him a small smile, letting him know that we are no longer there. We are here, together, and we can make it through whatever life throws our way. "But tonight," he begins, his hand falling to the thighs that are now straddling his lap, "Tonight was the first night in years I was able to sleep without a nightmare." He leans forward and kisses me softly. "And I have you to thank for that."

I place my hand back on Bruce's face and pull him into another kiss, this time letting his lips linger on mine longer than before. There are no more need for words, as our soft kisses and gentle touches are able to convey more than what we could ever say to one another.

Bruce's arm wraps around my waist and he gently pushes me back onto the bed, letting my back hit the soft mattress, before he climbs over me, bending down to claim my lips once more. It doesn't take long for us to start reveling in the feeling of one another, finally succumbing to the temptations that have plagued us, only this time it is soft and tender, and every time I look into Bruce's eyes I can see the emotions that lay behind them. We have been through hell together, and I know our secrets nearly tore our lives apart. But as I lay there with Bruce, making love to the man I have been in love with, for what I now know has been ages, I can only hope that whatever problems come our way, we can face them…..together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks. Thank you so much for sticking with this. I appreciate all the kind reviews and PMs. Please, let me know what you all thought of this :)
> 
> Additional notes: So now that both Secrets and Halloween are complete, I need to start working on some new stuff. I have a few weeks of craziness ahead of me, but I would like to get started on a new project, but I want to know your guys' opinions on the matter. So I have put a poll on my profile for you all to decide which stories you'd like to see me do. Please feel free to vote! I'll probably close the voting near the end of the month.
> 
> Also, remember tomorrow, Sunday Sept. 2nd, is our WonderBat event #WhyIShipWonderBat. Feel free to post on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram the reason(s) you love Bruce and Diana. There is also a list of DC people who you can tag, to let them know our ship exists. Also, feel free to tag me, or any of the other awesome members of the WonderBatCrew. We love to see all those fellow WonderBat shippers.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> AJ

**Author's Note:**

> So how is this going to go? Please, let me know what you all think!


End file.
